Glass Scars
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: There are many things in life that are just as fragile as glass. Even brittle things break like glass when under pressure. Humans are the same. They will break under pressure. She will break, and she will be shattered. The question right now is, can he save her? FinexShade moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: Time for a new story! This time it's a more dramatic story with some parts that could happen in the real world. I hope that everyone will read this story carefully and understand. I don't own FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime.  
**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

"I'm back," I said as I was taking off my shoes. I feel completely exhausted, maybe it was a bad idea for me to go to the library to study right after tutoring and helping out with clubs. I shouldn't do this again. Now that I think about it, I was out longer than normal today, _would_ Dad get mad at me? I'm not sure if he cares though, he's got a lot to worry about being a doctor and even when he gets mad, it's only for a couple of minutes.

Then I noticed the person that was sitting on the stairs, a girl with red hair that had her eye covered. I've never seen her before. "Um... who are you?" She was just blankly staring at me, not saying anything at all. What's with this girl?

"Shade, you're back," Dad said. "Let me introduce you. Fine-san, this is my son, Shade. Don't worry, even though he looks like this, he's a nice person. Shade, this is Sakura Fine-san. She's Rein-chan's cousin, meaning she's your mother's friend's sister's daughter. She's going to be living with us for a while. You two should try to get along with each other." She nodded.

"Dad, can I talk to you privately for a second?" His light blue eyes looked at me in confusion. I dragged him into the living room and said,"Why is that girl here?"

"Well, there are some problems going on and so-"

"Then why can't she stay with Rein? If they're cousins, then it shouldn't be a problem at all," I said. "Besides when there's a family problem normally, we wouldn't get involved. No matter how much of a good friend Elsa-san is to Mom."

"Shade, it's a little more complicated than that. She can't be with her family right now." What? "Apparently her mother, Eli-san has been drinking a lot since her husband passed away and so she's been beating Fine-san. When she was caught, she was using a knife. Elsa and Truth decided to watch Eli-san for a while, to see why she's been beating Fine. Therefore, we have to take care of Fine-san for a little while. This is the best choice for everyone," he explained.

"Alright then, I'll try to get along with her." I felt a sudden chill at my neck. I turned around and that person was sitting on the couch. "Can't you say anything?" She didn't say anything and still had that blank stare. She's annoying. Is there something wrong with me to make her not want to talk or something?

"Now, why don't we eat dinner? I already made it. Tonight's egg topped hamburger." He's acting really care free right now. It's almost creepy. "Milky! Come and help set the table," Dad said, going into the kitchen to get the dishes. Fine followed him to help. Well, at least she has some manners. There was an awkward silence as we ate.

"Fine, is it good?" Milky asked smiling and breaking the silence. Fine nodded. "That's good. This is my favorite. After dinner, let's play, okay Fine?" She nodded. Really... I don't understand how Milky can easily get along with her.

After a couple of days, I saw that Milky is always with Fine. Milky's happily playing with her toys like any normal kid her age and Fine is just watching her. She smiles as she watches and she often gives Milky candies that I know are her absolute favorite or become her favorite. But I still don't understand, why is it that Milky is so attached to Fine? Milky isn't really the type of person who would hang out with a person like that, so why?

"That's probably because Fine-san is here with Milky," Dad explained as we were washing dishes after dinner. "Your mother is in the hospital again, I don't get off work till 6 at earliest, and your schedule's really busy. Milky must be lonely, so I'm grateful to Fine for keeping Milky company."

"But other than that she doesn't really do anything else." Most of the time that I don't see her with Milky, she's always in the guest room sitting on the bed perfectly straight. The only time when I've seen her show any emotion was when she was crying in the middle of the night when I went to go get something to drink, but even then she she has that emotionless look on her face.

"Shade, it's rude to insult others when you don't know anything about them." How can he say that when _he _barely knows anything about that girl? She doesn't even talk. "Shade, I need to tell you something. I'm really sorry about this, but Elsa-san called me when I was at work."

"What's wrong?" This doesn't sound like it'll be good.

"It seems that Fine-san needs to stay with us longer than expected, so she might end up going to school with you," he said putting the dishes back in the shelves.

"But that's in a month." Then who knows how long it's going to be after that. The rumors that people make will be annoying too, if we go to the same school and are seen walking together to and from school.

"It looks like they're still not completely sure if it was just alcohol abuse that she was going through. I might be able to understand if I would see and examine Eli-san and her habits, but they said not yet. I hope that everything's okay." If things were okay, then she wouldn't be here. "Shade, please just bear with it for a little longer."

"But-"

"Hisakata-san," a voice called out. But it's not anyone's voice that I know of. I turned around to see Fine. "He's not going to understand." She turned to me and said,"I'm sorry." Then she ran off before I could say anything. What just happened?

Dad hit my head to get me to focus again. "Shade, you're being an idiot. Go after her. It's already dark, I don't want something to happen to her." I turned my head. I don't want to. "Shade! You know that girl has more scars than you would think."

"Fine then!" I ran after her, but soon I lost her. Where would she be? I noticed where I was. A park? When I walked in, I knew where she was. Milky came her often whenever she was crying. That's right. I went inside the dome with holes and saw Fine, turned to the other side. "Hey."

"Go away. If I'm that troublesome, then I should just leave. I didn't even want to go here in the first place. I'd rather be back in that cold house than in a place where there are people who hate me. I know that you don't like me, you prefer it if your Mother was here instead of me," she said. Wow, after days of not talking to me, I'd never thought that she would talk this much. "Oh, was it wrong of me to listen in? Well, I've already heard, so you'll just have to deal with it."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't understand why you're here and... I just-"

"Do you just find it irritating that you cannot understand me at all?" Well that's certainly a possibility. There aren't many people who's characters I can't understand immediately. "Bull's eye," she said sitting up, still not turned towards me.

"It's not like I hate you or anything, you spend so much time with Milky and you actually smile when you're with her. Also, I can tell that you're not really a bad person."

After a short silence, she said, "I like Milky, she's a very simple kid and can almost eat as many sweets as I can." Wait, this person can eat more than Milky? I really can't imagine that. "Hey, why isn't it you've asked anything? I'm sure that you're curious."

"Probably because I thought that you wouldn't want to say anything." Literally. "Do you feel like talking about it now?"

"Sure, let's go on the swings," she said getting out of the dome. What a strange person. I followed her and watched her. "What will happen when I tell you? Are you going to pity me?"

"I won't know until you tell me." Even though she had a rather emotionless look on her face, I could see her hands shaking in the dim light. Is she scared? And of what? The wind started to blow and her bangs flew a little to show the long marks near her left eye. There was also a deep slated mark. Did someone try to pierce her eye? She covered her eye with her hand and the bangs fell back into place.

"Last time, I was very close to losing my left eye." I could see fear in her eyes. "Have you ever wondered why I always wear things that covered my arms and legs even though it's summer?" Now that I think about it... that is true and these days, it's been really hot. She took off a part of her jacket. On her arm, I could see oddly colored bruises and marks that were deep.

"Why are you telling me about this? Isn't it painful to talk about?"

"Yeah... but I feel like I can trust you, so don't betray my trust in you," she said.

"If you're like this, then I find you more tolerable. Come on," I said extending my hand. "Let's go back. Dad's probably going to get upset if we don't go back soon." She took it, smiling at me. She has a really beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Today, I have Shade with me to tell everyone his opinon. Shade?  
**

**Shade: (Tied to a chair) Why am I tied to a chair again?  
**

**Moon: Because you always run away and it's causing problems for me... Do you know how much I spent in cameras and security? And yet, you don't even understand all I do for you!  
**

**Shade: ... What are you talking about? It causes even more problems for me!  
**

**Moon:Temper, temper Shade. So what do you think of this story?**

**Shade: You make me feel like I'm the idiotic character who doesn't understand anything.  
**

**Moon: I see... so you feel like you shouldn't be shown as an idiot? Unfortunately that's part of the plot so I can't change it.  
**

**Shade: I wonder what's wrong with your mind.  
**

**Moon: Many things are wrong with it, now onto the story! As you know, I don't own anything!  
**

**Shade: Untie me from this chair!  
**

**Moon:Never! (Runs away)  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Right now, Shade and Night are both out of the house. Only Fine and Milky are here. They were both sitting in the kitchen, drawing. Milky smiled at Fine as she said, "Fine, look. I drew everyone. This is my mom, isn't she pretty?" Fine nodded. "This is dad and this is Onii-san and me. Even though everyone leaves me alone, I'm really happy for them to be my family."

Fine's expression softened as though to said you're a good girl. She knew that loneliness herself. She was in that house all alone, there was no one for her.

"And look Fine, I drew a picture of you too," Milky said cheerfully pointing at the drawing." Fine stared at the picture. It wasn't a perfect drawing, but Fine was happy. "You can keep it," Milky said handing her the paper. Fine smiled then she handed Milky some candy wrapped in shining paper. "Thank you. Nee Fine, can you draw a picture of your family?"

Fine stared at the table. Then she finally nodded. Taking a crayon, she slowly drew out two figures. One was a male, her dad. He had kind eyes, neat hair, and what looked like an easy smile. A kind figure. The other was in the image of woman. She had long hair, but Fine didn't draw in any facial details, only the outlines of eyes and a nose. It's not like she didn't draw anything else on purpose. She just didn't know how she was suppose to draw her mom.

Milky looked past that and said, "Fine, you're good at drawing." Fine then started to draw another picture. It was a picture of Milky. Fine handed it to Milky. "Can I keep this?" Fine nodded. "Thank you. You're really good at drawing Fine."

The door opened and there was a loud shutting noise. "I'm home!" Shade appeared and holding a cake box, he said, "Dad called me saying that he would come home late, so we should eat without him."

"But he promised that tonight he would make macaroni gratin," Milky said. Then she soon realized how selfish she sounded and said,"But work's more important. We can always have gratin another night."

"I'm sorry Milky, but I don't know how to make gratin," Shade said. "I'll go change, then we'll start making dinner together, okay?" Milky nodded. "Good girl, can you put the cake somewhere for later?" Milky took the box and went to go look at all of the cake. Fine however, went to the kitchen and got out ingredients and equipment.

"They all look so good! Fine, which one do you want? Eh?" Milky looked around and realized that Fine wasn't there. Then she shrugged her shoulders and assumed that Fine went to the bathroom or something. Milky continued to look at the cakes, smelling their sweet scent.

"Milky, where'd Fine go?" Shade asked when he came down.

"Ah, I don't know. I think that she went to the bathroom or something. Anyways Onii-san, what should we make for dinner?"

"Hm.. let's see," Shade said as he and Milky entered the kitchen. Then they both saw Fine pouring something into a pan. "What are you doing, Fine?" Fine turned around and looked shocked to see the two siblings there. "So what are you doing?"

"Onii-san, isn't that obvious? She's cooking something," Milky said as though as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right Fine?" Fine nodded, then she put something in the oven. "How long will it take to cook?" Fine held up 3 fingers then 10 fingers after. "Um..."

"Is it 13 minutes?" Fine shook her head. "30 minutes then?" Fine nodded at what Shade said. "Hm.. that's quite a while. What are you making?" Fine put a finger up to her lips as if to say that's a secret. Shade just sighed and gave in. Then he saw the drawings on the table. "What's this?"

"Those are picture that Fine and I drew. I drew a picture of our family Shade. Fine did the same, look at them," Milky said showing him the picture that she drew of their family. "Is it a good picture?"

"Yeah, it's a great picture. Make sure that you show it to dad later." Milky nodded. He looked at the other pictures and saw the picture of Fine's parents. He picked it up. "Why doesn't the woman have a facial expression?" He looked at Fine. Fine tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders, like she knew nothing.

It was strange to Shade. This was suppose to be Fine's mom right? Shouldn't you know what kind of face that they normally have? Even though it seems like an easy question, it's not. If he were in Fine's position, he probably wouldn't know what to draw either. Fine's mom was a kind person like her dad, but after her dad died, her mom was like a completely different person. Wouldn't it only be natural not to know what kind of expression to draw?

The timer soon went off and Fine rushed to get the pan. Milky and Shade set up the table and Fine set the pan in the middle. "Ah, is this gratin?" Fine nodded. Fine put portions on everyone's plates. "Then I'll gladly eat it!" Milky took a bite. "It's good!"

Then Shade took a bite. "Eh.. this isn't half bad. But I heard that you were bad at cooking." Fine nodded. "So you're only good at making this?" Fine nodded. "You still don't want to talk?" Fine nodded again. Shade then got an anger mark on his forehead. He really needs to learn about patience.

Anyways, the rest of dinner went off without a hitch. After Milky went to sleep, Fine went into the guest room and pulled out an album. Inside were pictures of Fine's past. Her parents and Rein and her parents. Those happy times that you want to never end, were inside that album. Fine then pulled out the drawing of her parents that she did earlier. She just stared at it. "I don't know who she is anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shade's POV**

I opened my eyes. Morning already... What did I plan of doing today? There's no tutoring today, so there's no reason for me to go to school. "Shade, are you up yet?" Dad asked as he opened the door. "Oh good, you are. I'm going to leave for work, make sure that you take of of the guest."

"I got it," I said, getting up and rubbing my eyes. "What, do I have to get Fine and Milky breakfast or something?"

"But Rein-chan's here too. She told me that you, Fine, and Milky were going out today, since you had nothing planned for today," he said. What? "Well, take good care of them. Make sure that you don't forget your key, you know where the spare is. Well, I'll be going. Later Shade."

"Wait-" he disappeared before I could say anything. Lately I feel like I know nothing that's going on. What's with Rein's sudden visit, anyways? I quickly changed and head down to the living room. Milky, Fine, and Rein were sitting on the couches.

"Shade, good morning," Rein said when I got there. "Are you ready to go?"

"Rein, why are you here?"

"I wanted to show Fine around here," she said simply. "There shouldn't be anything wrong with that. There are a bunch of sales today and the weather's nice too. Look, I even got Fine to wear different clothes than usual and she rarely ever wears clothes like this. You weren't planning on doing that much today so it should be fine, right?"

"Well... I guess."

"Yay, isn't that good, Fine?" She nodded at her cousin. She reverted back to not talking again, but at least she actually reacts to stuff, once in a while. "Well, shall we go?"

"Alright then." Rein had gone absolutely into her crazy shopping mode, just as we were going into the first store. By the time we got to the 5th store, she was already holding 3 big bags. I'm not really sure if Rein's doing this for Fine or herself, anymore. "Rein, why don't we a break," I asked her as she was about to enter the 6th store.

"Well... I guess. Milky and Fine look completely tired out. Let's go rest at the park, then," she said.

"Yay, the park! Fine, when we get there let's play together," Milky said happily. "There's swings and slides and I brought a bubble blower. We can make really pretty bubbles, do you like bubbles?" Fine nodded. "And there's an ice cream stand too." They're getting along really well.

As Rein and I watched Fine and Milky played with bubbles. So many bubbles, it's been so long since I've seen this much at one time. I miss being childhood. When you become 13 everything just seems different. Then everything just keeps changing. Being 14 is already too exhausting. "Shade, I hope that Fine isn't causing any trouble," Rein said suddenly.

"What's with that? It's not like you at all, Rein."

"I guess, I just wanted to apologize. There was no reason as to why your family had to get involved with this situation, but when it first came up, we first thought of you, probably because we trust you and your family a lot," she said. "Even though I'm her cousin, I can't help her at all."

"That's not true. You came by today to see how she was doing, so I would think that she's happy because you came. It's the small things that matter," I told her. Rein smiled. She looks a lot more cheerful now. "Hey, if this isn't too insensitive, can you tell me how you figured out how..." How can I say this so it doesn't sound _that_ insensitive?

"We planned to go over one day to completely surprise Fine and Aunt Eli, because we thought that they've been down lately," she said, knowing where I was going with this. "When we walked in I think the first thing we noticed was Aunt Eli crying loudly. We went into the living room and saw Aunt Eli holding a knife and Fine was on the floor bleeding. She was unconscious and had to get a blood transfusion. She didn't wake up for a month and when she did, she cried for a long time. Shade, do you know how Fine felt about that?"

Abandoned, terrified, and sad to the point where she might die because of her feelings. "I probably have a good idea, but tell me anyways. "

"Shattered and abandoned. To be rejected by the person who gave birth to you, I can't even imagine that pain. That's why I'm going to tell you this right now. If you hurt her or don't help her, I won't forgive you," she said.

"I got it," I said amazed at how scary Rein could be. "Why would I do something like that anyways?" Sure, she could be a little annoying from time to time, but there's no reason for me to intentionally hurt her.

"You'll never know what'll happen, it's just a warning for now, so don't forget about it." Rein's really acting strange today.

"Onii-san, can I get ice cream?" Milky said interrupting our conversation. "Please~, I brought money with me."

"Okay, but only 5 scoops at most," I said remembering something. I took my eyes off her for 10 seconds, maybe even less than that and before I realized it, she brought 3 super deluxe ice creams and 22 cakes.

"I'll go with her," Rein said. "Do you want anything Shade?"

"No, I'm good." I watched them as they ordered the ice cream. Fine, instead of talking, she pointed to the flavors that she wanted. Why has she reverted back to not talking again? I thought that everything was alright, but it looks like I can't imagine what's going on inside of her mind.

"Shade-san?" I looked to the side to see a girl with long white blond hair and green eyes. Not this person again. "It really is you Shade-san. What are you doing in this place?"

"I'm with Rein and my sister,"I said, simply. If she found out that Fine was here, I think she would overreact a little, since the last time she saw me talking to girls, she chased them away from me. "Is there something that you need from me?"

"No, I just saw you as I was taking a walk and decided to say hi that's all."

"Okay..."

"Onii-san," Milky called as she came towards us. "Rein said that you should get some ice cream. They have chocolate wafers and pocky in it. It's really good." She stopped when she saw Emily. "Who's that person? A weird person?" Milky, you don't say that in front of people's faces, you say that when they're a lot 20 ft away.

"Oh Shade, is this your little sister? She's so cute," Emily said, smiling as she was watching Milky. I'm amazed that she isn't irritated by what Milky said, but this could just be an act. "I'm Mashiro Emily. It's nice to meet you."

"How do you know who I am, weird person?" Milky asked as she licked her ice cream cone, innocently. I wonder if Milky is being oblivious on purpose or not, she may only be 7 but still... she's actually much smarter than how she looks.

"I'm your Onii-san's friend. Call me Emily." Why is she lying?

"Shade, are you ready to go yet?" Rein asked hurrying towards us with ice cream in one hand and Fine's arm in the other. "If we don't hurry then there's not going to be any clothes left at Crystal Rosa. Let's hurry, the clothes there are so cute." Then she noticed Emily. "Oh, Mashiro-san. I'm sorry. I didn't notice you at all, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago and then who's this?"

"My cousin, she's visiting for a while," Rein answered as Fine was cluelessly licking her ice cream. Is she just ignoring the conversation or she just not paying attention? I can't tell.

"May I know what her name is?"

"Is there a reason why you need to know?" Rein asked as her reply.

She kept her smile on and said, "Not really, because we're not going to meet each other again, are we? Well, I must be going. Good day, Shade-san, Milky-chan, Rein-san, and Rein-san's cousin-san." She soon left. I don't have a good feeling about what's going to happen if Fine transfers into our school.

"Well then," Rein said after a few minutes of silence. "Shall we go? There's still more stores that we could go see."

The rest of the day went by smoothly as did the rest of summer, then it was time for school to start. Fine was still with us and she still wouldn't talk. I kept wondering, what was wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**Shade's POV**

"Shade, wake up, wake up!" Dad said barging in as I just finished dressing in my uniform.

"Okay, how many times are you going to do this?" I asked Dad as he rushed into the room. "I'm already awake, since when do I oversleep when school starts?" It's 7:31. There's still a little time to eat breakfast. "Did Milky already go? School for her starts at 7:50 since she's still in elementary school, right?"

"Yes, but Shade, there's something weird going on!"

"Besides the fact that we're taking care of a girl who is Rein's cousin who hasn't been talking at all and the fact that you're going to be late for work?" So tired... I really didn't want to get up. "So, what's the weird thing that's happening?"

"I want to take a photo of you and Fine in your school uniforms!" He said holding out the camera. Well, I don't think that could be any more random. "Please! You two would look so nice together!" Leave it to Dad to be random.

"I'm going to be late," I said practically running down the stairs, ignoring his pleads. "Fine, we need to hurry. School's going to start soon," I said taking a sliced omelet from her plate. She nodded and finished up her breakfast then put the dishes into the sink.

"Shade, you can't do that! It's bad manners!"

"I would have had more time to eat, but someone was bothering me," I said grabbing Fine's hand and leaving. "Fine when we get to school-"

A notebook came in front of me that read: **Why are you still holding my hand? **

"Ah, sorry, I forgot," I said letting go. Such a small hand... I quickly came back to my senses and said, "Why are you talking with a notebook now?"

**I thought it was better to communicate with a notebook and say that my throat has problems, then just say I don't want to talk. It's a better option, since in school I'm going to have to communicate sometimes. **She turned the page and continued to write. **Besides, I don't feel nervous at all when I write. **

"Really? That's good. Now, maybe I can understand what you're thinking a bit more." Fine nodded, smiling a little. "Now, let's hurry so I can get all the formal paperwork stuff done and over with."

"I see, so you're the new student," the sectary said as I handed her the papers. "Everything seems to be in order and we understand that you can't speak right now, so everything's okay. Here's your schedule. The principal said to come into her office if you ever need anything." Fine nodded.

As we left the office, I looked at her classes. "Class 3-A. We're in the same class." Somehow I'm relieved yet I'm worried at the same time. Fine tapped my shoulder and I looked at her notebook.

**Yay, I know someone who's in my class already. ^_^ **

"Rein's in our class too you know."

She looked at me curiously and then quickly wrote: **Before in school, everyone always avoided me, so I'm happy even if there's only one person who's my friend in my classes, but there's two, so I'm really happy right now. ^_^ **

"Look we're here already," I said quickly, opening the door.

"Yay, we're in the same class Fine," Rein said as she saw us come in the class. "I'm so glad. Later at lunch why don't you hang out with us and I'll introduce you to everyone. Our friends are really nice." Fine nodded, happily. Within these few minutes, this is the happiest that I've ever seen Fine. What kind of life did she have before?

The sliding door opened again and someone came in. Someone who I didn't want to see came. "Shade-san! It's been a while." She noticed Fine and said, "Rein-san, I thought that your cousin already went back home."

"The company my aunt worked for got into debt, so they'll be here for a while. It happens a lot these days doesn't it? People get into debt and can't afford their homes or businesses," Rein said as though talking about the weather. "Please treat her nicely. She's a little shy around new people."

"I see then." She turned to Fine. "Pleased to met you. I'm Mashiro Emily." Fine just nodded in reply. "May I know your name?"

"You'll find out soon," Rein said back. Emily and Rein just smiled at each other, but I swear I could have seen lightening between them.

The bell rang and the door opened. "Everyone, please get seated, it's time for class to start," Tanba Rin-sensei said as she put her books down on her desk and everyone scrambled to their desks. "Before we begin though, we have a new student. Please come up and introduce yourself."

Fine walked up to the front of the room, and opened her notebook which read: **It's nice to meet everyone. My name is Sakura Fine. I hope to get along with everyone.**

"Sensei why doesn't she talk?" There were multiple other people who were asking the same question.

"Please be quiet! Sakura-san has throat problems and can't talk for a while, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least try to be friends with her. Now, Sakura-san your seat is over there near the window," Tanba Rin-sensei said pointing to Fine's seat. Fine obediently walked over there. "Now class take out your English books, and open to where we left off yesterday."

I yawned as Tanba Rin sensei was explaining about the correct pronunciations. It's so boring when you know everything on the teacher's lesson plan. I want to sleep, but I don't feel like getting in trouble for not paying attention. I looked over to Fine who was taking notes, focusing on every word. She really tries hard, doesn't she? I never expected her to be someone who takes studying seriously.

"Fine, let's go. I want to show you everywhere around school," Rein said as the bell for break rang. Fine held up her notebook that had a** ? **mark. "Well, this school is really big and pretty, so I want to show you all the places that you should see and how to get back to classes, just in case you get lost." Fine thought about it for a minute then nodded, giving her okay."Yay, Shade, do you want to come with us?"

"I'm good. I want to talk with some people and you two should spend some time together as cousins," I said. I don't know why I said that, but somehow I get the feeling that Rein and Fine need to talk about something. Or write in Fine's case.

"Okay then."

**Rein's POV**

"There's a lot of things outside too," I said to Fine as we went into the school's 'backyard'. "Look at all the trees, the autumn leaves are pretty aren't they?" Fine nodded as she looked around. "When spring comes, it'll be filled with sakura blossoms. It'll be really amazing, so we have to see it together."

I saw a notebook in front of me, and it read** Rein, what are you going to tell me? **So she saw through...** We're twin cousins, how can I not understand that there's something that you want to say? **

"I know, we're always able to guess what each other's thinking," I said. Then there's no way to say this easily to her. "Fine, I don't think that Auntie's going to get better any soon. She won't stop drinking and when she's not drinking, she's asleep. We won't be able to find out what happened that day anytime soon. Is there something that you can say-"

She quickly put up her notebook that read **I can't... I'm sorry. **

"Fine, you can tell me anything, I-" Her eyes were filled with fear and her entire body was shaking. I hugged her to calm her down. "I'm sorry. I won't ask again, at least not until you're ready to talk."

**It's not your fault. I'm imposing a lot on you and Aunt Elsa and Uncle Truth. But I'm too scared to speak about it again. I couldn't even tell Shade properly last time.**

Eh? "You've told Shade?" She nodded. "I see. You must really trust him." She nodded again. I want to push them together so maybe they can have the possibility of having a romantic relationship but... now isn't the right time for that. Too bad, they would look really cute together! Then I realized that Fine still had fear in her eyes. "I know, before we head back, there's one more place that I want to show you."

When we got to the rose garden Fine looked around, amazed. **So many roses! It's so pretty~! ^_^ **

"I know, I always come here when I'm depressed. And the gardener, Kureson-san is always nice and gives me good advice, so if anything happens, come here and I'm sure that you'll feel better," I told her.

"Now, I think that you're speaking too highly of me." Kureson-san! "It's been a while Rein-san." He turned to Fine and said, "And then you must be Fine-san. Nice to meet you. I'm Kureson-san, the gardener. Please come by whenever you like." Fine nodded. "There are quite a few people at this school who are willing to listen to anything you have to say, when something happens, you should go talk to one of them."

I watched Fine as she quickly scribbled down **Will they tell anyone?**

"No, they can all keep secrets well, so it's okay." Fine smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Slowly but surely, she's starting to smile like she used to. A bright smile that can lighten anyone's day. I hope that I can see her real smile again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shade's POV**

I sat in my desk, just staring off into space. Is the teacher not going to come again? I glanced towards Fine who was just staring out the window. She has bags under her eyes... Did she stay up late? I thought that she went to bed before me though, maybe she's having trouble sleeping then? Then the door slide open violently. Black heels clacked aganist the white floor. Brown hair flowed down to mid back, while dark eyes watched us. Who is this teacher? I've never seen her before.

"Why do you all look so shocked?" Is this person dense to her surroundings? "My name is Sumizome. I will be teaching this class, since the last teacher... went missing let's say. Please don't think too much about that though." A chill ran throughout the class. Did she... No, I don't really want to know. "Anyways, for this first class, I will answer 20 questions about myself."

Then a brave student asked, "Did you kill the last teacher?"

She merely smiled, but a murderous aura leaked out. "The next person who asks that gets an after school detention for a few hours and 3x more homework. Next question, or is that the only question?" I watched as no one moved. Well, I don't want to say anything. "I also have interesting stories about everyone, we can just pass the time with those. For instance, a person in this room had once eaten a live cockroach that was dipped in toilet water without knowing. Several people have forgotten to wear underwear once while on a date and those people are-"

"Sensei, what's your favorite color?"

"Why do you know that stuff are you a stalker?" And so, several questions were asked from people who didn't want stories told about them. I really don't want to know how she knows all that stuff. I looked over at Fine who was looking confused this entire time.

"Anyways, I want this class to have fun and be yourselves, and be good kids, while I'm going to do something for the last 30 minutes, so please do a study period, and if I get in trouble, it'll be your heads," she said before exiting through the door. I don't even want to know where she's going.

Suddenly I heard a bunch of people talking. So noisy... Then I saw Fine in front of me holding her notebook which said: **Shade, can you help me with the math homework? I don't get it at all. 0~0**

"Sure," I said. "Which part don't you get?"

**A-all of it? ^~^? **I looked at her slightly confused. She was taking a bunch of notes during the lessons, but this is just review from what we learned before break. She noticed and quickly wrote: **My last school went at a different pace, so I don't know any of this stuff. I'm sorry.**

"Something like that can't be helped. Let me show you an easier way to remember how to do the problems," I said taking a pencil. I explained each step as I wrote it out and stopped and explained it more in depth when she looked confused. "Understand now?" She nodded. "Then you try the next one."

She took the pencil and slowly did the problem. She looks like she's pretty good at academics, since she studies a lot, but in reality she's pretty average. I really wonder sometimes...what kind of life she had before, what happened as she went to school each day, what happened to her as she got hurt? She tapped my hand. Right, I shouldn't be thinking about these things right now. I should just let whatever happens happen. I quickly checked her work. "This is right, good job," I said patting her on the head.

She looked at me confused and then put her hand on her head. **Why'd you pat my head? 0.0?**

"Sorry, whenever Milky does a good job on something, I give her some candy or pat her on the head," I explained. Then I looked at my hand, it was just a habit, right? "Anyways, you get how to do it now right?" She nodded.

She quickly wrote:** Thanks for showing me how to do it Shade. ^_^**

"No problem." Why do I suddenly feel so happy, even through it's just written words? "If you get confused with any other homework, just tell me. I can help tutor you and stuff." She smiled and nodded. The smile was just as beautiful as last time. I suddenly felt a strange 'thump' in my chest. What's going on with me?

**Rein's POV**

I watched as Shade was helping Fine out with the homework. I would have gone over there too, but they look really cute together, I don't want to interrupt them. And it looks like Shade's starting to fall for Fine! He is being nicer to her than most girls, but I'm not sure if it's because he feels sorry for her... But, if they get together and then eventually get married in like, 10 years, that would be amazing! I just got a good idea! All the girls are doing a cooking class, so... "Wouldn't be a good idea to give Shade some cookies, as thanks for helping you with math?" I asked Fine.

She thought about it for a minute as she wrote. **But I'm not that good at cooking... and bad tasting sweets are always the worst...even so, do you really think it's okay? **

"Sure. Shade's been able to stand up after he ate some of mine and Milky's cooking, so he's got a pretty strong stomach. Well, at least that's what I think... Anyways it should be fine." I'm sure that he probably won't need to get his stomach pumped or anything. Probably... "But cookies are pretty easy to make, so you can probably do well, so are you going to give Shade your cookies?"

**If it's really okay...**

"Then let's do our best," I said encouragingly.

**You're going to give your cookies to Hotori Bright-san right? **I blushed at what she wrote. Is it that obvious that I like Bright-san? **You two make a good couple, are you going out yet? Or have you not confessed your feelings yet?**

"Fine, in life, there are many things that you shouldn't say. That is one of them!" I said, blushing an ever brighter red than Fine's eyes. "Besides, we have to start making cookies right now! Or else we won't be done before class is over."

~Later~

Fine looked hopeful as she pulled her cookies out of the oven. They were oddly shaped and slightly burnt. When she took a bite, she make a weird face, then quickly became depressed. "Fine...?" No reaction. I took one of her cookies and a really bitter taste took over in my mouth. I tried not to act disgusted, as I said, "Fine, they're not too bad. I'm sure that Shade will be happy. He doesn't like sweet things too much either, so it should be alright."

She held up her notebook that said: **Rein, you're lying aren't you? Cookies are meant to be sweet, not bitter. I didn't want these to turn out bitter. Shade will be troubled by eating these, so I think I'm not going to give him some.**

"Fine, come on. Shade doesn't care about the taste too much...,"I said trying to cheer her up a little. "Remember, he has a strong stomach!"

**Rein, it's fine. Really. Besides, if Shade were to accept my cookies, then a girl that he likes might misunderstand somehow. I'll be fine, it's my name after all. ^_^**

She can always seem to read the emotions of others, and try to get them not to worry. If she tells me this, then there's nothing that I can do. "Then at least wrap it up pretty." She nodded as she smiled. Even though she's smiling, I can't tell if it's real or not.

**Shade's POV**

Sheesh, where did that girl go? I swear, I take my eye off of Fine for one second and she suddenly disappears. I glanced up the stairs that lead to the rooftop. This is the only place that I haven't check, so if she's not here, then I don't know where to look. The door was slightly opened. I could see Fine, lifelessly eating cookies. It's strange though, I thought that she loved sweets. Now that I think about it, Rein did mention to me that Fine tried baking cookies to thank me for helping her...

Fine was looking at the cookies in her lap and sighed. I walked through the door and took a cookie from her lap. She was watching me as I ate it. It's not that bad compare to that time where Rein and Milky tried to make me food once. To this day, I still have no clue that that was. "It's not bad," I said as I licked crumbs off my fingers. "Can I have another one?"

She smiled. **Of course! ^_^**

**Normal POV**

And so another girl was watching this scene with envy and hatred. After all, there's always one person that just loves to hate and will do whatever they want to get what they want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon: Hello everyone, today I have Rein with me! Rein, please tell me how you feel about your character in this story.  
**

**Rein: I feel like I'm the caring but useless person who can only worry.  
**

**Moon: Yes, everyone is useless, including Shade.  
**

**Shade: How many times are you going to insult me?  
**

**Rein: This tea is so nice, Moon!(Sips tea)  
**

**Moon: Thank you. Now, good readers you know I don't own FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime. Please enjoy.  
**

**Shade: What is wrong with you?  
**

**Moon: Think of some new gags Shade, that's getting old.  
**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

"Fine, what has your old school been teaching you?" I asked her as I was tutoring her during lunch and she was redoing the same problem for the 5th time. "This lesson was suppose to be easy, since it uses the same terminology as a lesson from before break, unless your school was really an elementary school, instead of a high school, were you just not good with school?"

Fine stopped trying to figure out the problem then quickly wrote something that read: **Shade, you're mean.** **I did listen and I did do pretty well at my last school. I told you, my school's just a little slower in the pace. It's still a pretty good school though.**

"Why didn't you chose a different school then?" She didn't write anything and just stared blanklessly at her pencil. Okay, that definitely wasn't the right thing to say. Now what do I do?

Her hand was shaking as she put her pencil on the paper. It was a little messy, but I could still read it properly. **Mom was really busy, with a bunch of stuff, so I didn't want to bug her and I just chose a school that didn't have high tuition fees that was close to home. I thought it was a pretty good decision at the time.**

I watched her for a second. I could see fear in her eyes as she trembled slightly in her seat. "Do you still not want to tell me anything about your mom, Eli-san?"

She thought about to for a moment as she gently tapped her pencil, then quickly wrote: **It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I still can't. I promise that I'll tell you one day with my own voice, every part of my story. I'm still sorry, to drag your family into this, when you don't even know that much about me or mom. **

"It's fine, you shouldn't be worrying about this stuff right now, just focus on what's going on now." Besides, I probably shouldn't have said that either... She still looks depressed. "Hey, since you still have some trouble with this stuff, why don't I just give you my notes from before? I don't need them anymore, so it should be fine and it'll help you a lot with the classes and for the high school entrance exam." She perked up a little and nodded. "Great, then when we get home, I can give you the notes."

**Then in exchange, I'll try to help out around the house more. ^_^**

"You don't need to worry about that," I said. Dad will probably be even more worried about her if she does, since she refuses to go to the hospital for a check up. I don't know anything about all those bruises either. Then Rein looks like she knows and doesn't want to say anything, or she doesn't know anything.

**But I want to help, or is there something wrong with that? **She was holding up her notebook giving me those puppy dog like eyes. Try to not to give in, try not to give in. Remember the time where Milky used this trick on you and it coasted you about 12000 yen of sweets. Now thinking about it, maybe I spoiled her a little too much when she was younger while I was giving into her? But no matter what I thought, the eyes were too powerful.

"There's no problem with that," I said giving in. Dad will just have to deal with it then. Will I never be able to win aganist those eyes?

Fine tapped my arm and I looked up to read:** Shade, your depleting form is funny. Can I take pictures with my phone and show them to Rein? Then upload them online? **

"No you can't take any pictures or show anyone. What's that suppose to mean anyways?" She started to laugh just a little. I want to get mad at her... But somehow I can't get angry at her, because this is the first time, that I've heard her actually laughing. It was like music, simply beautiful. "This is the first time I've seen you like this, Fine." It looked like she suddenly realized where she was and stopped.

**That must have been a little annoying. Sorry about that. ^_^" **She acts almost as if she hasn't able to laugh, with all her heart for a long time. She held up her notebook that had messy writing:** We have to get back to work don't we?** **There's a bunch of other stuff that I don't understand either, remember?**

"Yeah, right... so should we go to English, Japanese literature, or biology?" I asked. Yeah, I've got my work cut out for me don't I? But the more I tutor her, the more review I got, so it should benefit me too. "There's a lot that you need to improve in, so which one do you want to go over first?"

She smiled as she held up the notebook.** You chose. They all sound just fine to me. ^_^~ **I smiled slightly back at her. What she said before, really was true. I can't understand her personality at all, but instead of getting irritated like I would normally expect, I'm getting even more interested in her. I want to find out more about her, I don't understand... what's with this curiosity? There's nothing wrong with it, but why do I want to know so much about her?

**Normal POV**

Isn't this becoming a nice development? Eventually they will realize that they should become more than just friends in time. But fate has many things planned out to test them, in order to see if they are a fitting pair. Then, once more there's a girl watching. This time she has her phone. With all of the relationships that she has, she could easily crush Fine in her current state. When will she let all of her anger out? It's only a matter of time, let's see if she can stop this all, or just fall further into her heart's darkness.

Meanwhile, there's another person, watching both parties. She twirled a pocky stick in her fingers. As she bit into the pocky, she said, "I feel sorry for both of them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Shade's POV**

"Please Fine-chan! It's just a simple checkup," Dad begged to Fine. "It won't take an hour, maybe 25 minutes at most. It's not going to hurt at all, trust me." How long has he been trying to convince Fine to go to the hospital this time? No matter what she always writes no, and she looks pretty healthy, so I don't see that much of a problem.

Fine held up her notebook which read: **That's what everyone says, and then eventually I get hurt. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't like it there. The constant smell of blench and the pure white walls are... uncomfortable.**

"The rooms need to be cleaned everyday, so we can't help it if it always smells like blench and recently the rooms were painted cream," Dad argued. From white to cream, that's not much of a difference, they should splattered the walls with different color paint or something. Fine still shook her head. "What if Shade goes with you?" Now, _I'm _being used for this? Dad must be really desperate.

**Then maybe I'll go. I just don't want to go alone, but I don't want to cause anyone any trouble either.**

"Don't worry, Shade doesn't have a problem with it at all, right Shade?"

"I guess... it'll give me a chance to visit mom too, so there's no problem for me," I said thinking about it out loud. It's been months. I haven't seen her since spring. I wonder if her complexion's any better than last time? She was so pale.

"So tomorrow then. I'll go call one of my colleagues to get an appointment scheduled." Then he went to go call someone.

I looked at Fine. "Why do you not like to go to the hospital anyways? People are nice there, and no one will hurt you. Your reasons for not going a a bit trivial, but there's another reason isn't there?"

She finished writing on her notebook and showed it to me. **I had to spend about a month there, recovering. Even through it wasn't that long, I disliked it a lot. There was always someone in the room watching me. I could only watch as everyone was doing happy things. **She flipped the page and wrote more.** It made me feel like I was a broken winged bird trapped in a cage. I know that Mailia-san has been in there for a while, and the fact that she can keep her sanity is impressive.**

Mom is always smiling when someone comes to visit her. I keep forgetting from time to time that she gets lonely. Anyone who has to stay at a hospital long term, must definitely be lonely. "Well, the hospital isn't always like that. Besides, you're not in the hospital anymore, so you do all the things that you enjoy right?" She smiled slightly and nodded. Looks like I learned something new about her.

~Tomorrow~

Fine looked around the hospital confused on where to go. "Let's see, your check up is in the room right next to where Mom is, so it'll be easy to met up again. Remember just go into the room on your left afterwards, okay Fine?" She nodded.

Then a female doctor walked out of the room and noticed us. "Oh, you must be Night-san's son and that means that your Shade-kun" She looked at Fine. "This is Taiyou Fine-chan. Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," I said as Fine nodded.

"I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Your temporary doctor. Fine-chan, please come in here, I'll do a quick examination. Then you can go, alright?"

Fine looked at me with slight fear in her eyes. I smiled for her to relax a little. "It's okay. It'll be really quick and then on our way back, we can get you some of your favorite candy okay?" She managed a smile and nodded then followed Fujisaki-sensei. Hopefully, if everything goes well she can break out of her shell sooner.

As I walked into Mom's room, she noticed me and said,"Shade, you came to visit me? Thank you."

As I sat down, I asked," How's your health Mom? You look better than last time."

"Of course. I've been feeling so much better lately. Maybe one of these days I'll be able to go home and I'll be able to cook for everyone and tell you and Milky stories just like before," she said smiling. "Acute mitral regurgitation takes a long time to treat, doesn't it?" She looked sad. "How long has Milky been waiting for me to come home?"

"4 years," I said lifelessly. "I can't believe she's already in 2nd grade. She's growing up fast and still loves sweets. She hasn't changed than much from before. Next time, I'll bring pictures of what's happening, or maybe Milky can come with me."

"Shade, you've been a great son and a good brother, I'm proud of you," Mom said stroking my head. I miss the touch of her hand. Gentle, kind and warm... "Have you gotten a girlfriend yet Shade?"

"What are you talking about Mom? I'm busy with studying, so I don't really have time for a girlfriend," I said. "I don't even have someone that I like." Why would she ask that right now?

"Really? What a shame, I started going out with your father when we were your age. Are you sure there's no girl that at least interests you?" Well... Fine certainly interests me, but it's not in that way...I think. "What about Fine-chan then?"

"She's... Despite everything, she's a cheerful girl who's like sunlight. She can spread warmth."

"Is that so? Shade, one thing that you should know about that girl, about anyone, is that you should treat her kindly, so she won't break into pieces. Knowing you, I'm sure that you can do it, because you're a very kind person, Shade," Mom said smiling.

"Yes Mom. But there is one thing that I don't get. Why did you offer to let her stay with us when you didn't know anything about her," I asked her.

"Well... There's no specific reason as to why, but I just thought that she needed to get away from her family for a while. Besides, even if Eli-san wasn't in the same house, wouldn't Elsa and her family just try to force her to open up again?" That would be true, considering Rein's personality.

"But wouldn't you expect us to ask questions?"

"I only expected you to ask questions, because you probably didn't figure out her personality immediately right?"

I smiled in defeat. "Really, it's like you were there too."

**Normal POV~Meanwhile~**

"Well, Fine-chan, your certainly healthier than the last time you've been to the hospital," Fujisaki-sensei said as Fine put her shirt down. "You've still got a couple of scars in a few places but I think you'll be just fine. Put on this ointment and that should do it. But if there's any problems, feel free to come at any time okay?" Fine nodded clutching the tube of medicine.

She stood up and went into Mailia's room. She opened the door and Mailia and Shade welcomed her. "It's nice to meet you Fine-chan. You look like you're a nice girl."

"Well, now that your appointment is over, we'd better go. Bye Mom," Shade said grabbing Fine's arm.

"Before you go, Fine-chan." Fine looked at Malia. "My son isn't a bad person, but if he doesn't understand from time to time, you'll have to forgive him." Fine nodded. "Oh and if you two start dating by any chance, please come to tell me, Shade always gets embarrassed by things like this."

Fine held up her notebook which read: **Okay, I'll come over when that happens then.**

"Please don't," Shade said blushing, dragging Fine away from his mom.

* * *

**Moon: Mailia, you are such a nice mother.**

**Malia: You think so?  
**

**Moon: Yes, especially since you gave me amazing blackmail- I mean, information about Shade.  
**

**Malia: Thank you for writing about him. I hope that I can make some more appearances as well.  
**

**Moon: Yes of course.  
**

**Shade: MOM WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HER?  
**

**Moon: Good day, everyone.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

"Please come in," a red haired woman said, as she opened the door. A black haired man stepped into the house. He wore a white coat and was carrying a black case. He looked like a doctor that was giving a house call. Wait, he_ was _a doctor giving a house call, but of course that's not the point. "I'm sorry for making you miss work for something like this, Night."

"It's fine, Elsa. I'm curious as well. especially because of what's happening with Fine-chan." After noticing Elsa's worried look, he continued "She seems to be adapting well to school so there's no problem with that, but I still can't get her to talk at all. however the good news is that she finally went to get checked up and she's doing completely alright."

"I'm really sorry. I should know what's going on with my sister, but I've been very oblivious to her problems, so it's mainly my fault that you and your family had to get involved too," Elsa said as they walked to the room where Eli was.

"Elsa, it's fine. We're all friends aren't we? Besides, everyone blames themselves, if they believe that they could have done something to change the outcome. I'm sure that it's not your fault that things have turned out this way," Night said with a gentle smile to his good friend. "Now this is the room right?" He asked pointing to the door that Elsa stopped in front of.

"Yes... I'm not sure if she's sober or not, so please be careful," she said, looking worried once more. Ever since she figured out what happened to Fine, Elsa can never stop worrying.

"Elsa, please. I'm a doctor, of course I'm always careful when handling my patients." As soon as he entered the room, he looked for Eli. In the blankets, he found her. Her blue hair was spread across the bed as she clutched tightly to the sheets. "Eli-san," he said tapping her gently. "Eli-san."

Suddenly she forcefully got up and grabbed Night's shirt. "Listen to me, you will not get any answers from me." Her eyes were a cold red and they were tired. "You don't need to know anything. I will come back for Fine, and no one is going to take her away from me, no matter what the truth is."

Before Night could say something, she fainted back onto the bed. He thought, 'This is getting even more confusing than before. What truth could she be talking about?' After examining her, he realized that she must have still been partially drunk...so what she said, was it true that there's more to the picture than meets the eye or was it just a simple delusion? But sometimes when people are drunk, the truth comes out and those unwanted memories come back and haunt you.

Meanwhile, Fine happily went to the rooftop to go eat lunch. She just loved the fact that this school always leaves the door to the roof open. In her other school, the door was always closed, so she couldn't enjoy the fresh air as much as she could have. As she ate the lunch that Shade's dad packed for her, she started reading the notes that Shade gave her. 'I remember these formulas... and this vocabulary. Yosh, I'll do my best!' she thought cheerfully. As she continued to eat, a group of girls went on the rooftop. "Sakura Fine." Fine looked up and saw Emily and and bunch of her 'friends'. "I need to talk to you about something."

Fine put down her lunch then held up her notebook. **About what? If it's about helping you with classes or anything, you should probably ask someone else. Or if it's about information on Shade or Rein I'm not the best person for that either.**

"It's not about that, but perhaps something similar," she said with a rather evil smile. Fine just looked at her in curiosity. "I want you to stop hanging out Shade, like you two are good friends." Fine stared at her in shock. "You are annoying. Shade's just hanging around you, because he pities you, you little mute."

Fine was scared, but still she wrote: **Why do you think that?**

"Because I hear a lot of things, and one of them is that you're staying at his house, because no one wanted you at Rein's house." Fine sighed in relief in her mind, glad that she doesn't know the truth. "You're unwanted in your own family, so they sent you off to live with Shade. That doesn't mean that you can monopolize him in school, got it?" She asked kicking Fine's stomach full of scars.

She wanted to throw up even if it only brought her more pain. There was a taste of blood in her mouth, the same taste that always came to her when Eli hurt her time and time again. But in order to keep everything hidden, she painfully swallowed it and wrote: **Monopolize? If that were true, I would spend every minute possible with him, wouldn't I? But I'm not with him right now. Besides what right do you have to keep me from my friend?**

"It seems that you don't get it. I can make your life here completely miserable, but if you stop hanging around Shade, I think that I'll consider leaving you alone."

**Then there's no reason for me to accept your terms. Even if everyone hates me, as long as there's one person who believes me, then I'm not going to stop hanging around Shade. We're friends. You can't keep me away from my friend.**

"I didn't ask you to accept. I'm nicely _threatening _ you to stop what you're doing and no one gets hurt. Be grateful that I'm showing you my kind side," Emily said as she glared at Fine who was glaring right back. Disgusted by Fine's mere appearance, she grabbed Shade's notes and said,"What's this? Notes that Shade gave you?" Emily tore the notes into shreds and threw them down at Fine. " So worthless. If you know what's good for you, then stop messing with what's mine," she said kicking Fine again before leaving the roof with her group following her.

This nauseating pain... was just like before, but not nearly as harsh. Fine desperately gathered the shreds as she clutched her stomach full of pain. They're important, even though reduce to shreds. She can't lose them and she can't ask Shade for another copy. She's bothered Shade so many times already. She knew that she can't tell anyone about this, since there were already enough people bothered by her. She had to stand alone. She had to fight her own problems by herself. But even though she knows that, her mask started to crack and she shed a few tears, because once again she felt utterly alone in this world. Without a friend, without an ally, she was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shade's POV**

"Are you sure that you'll be alright getting home Fine?" I asked for the 5th time probably... What? She seems like the type of person who has no sense of direction and can get lost easily. She's like Milky. Isn't it only natural that I would worry?

**Shade, you sound like an old grandma, worrying so much. **I twitched in annoyance slightly. **Besides, I know where everything is and I have a map just in case too. So don't worry about me and just focus on helping out the clubs. I promise you I'll be fine, it's my name after all. ^_^**

"Then let me help you get your stuff packed at least," I said reaching to grab her notebooks to put into her bag. Then I noticed that her notebooks looked like they had pages ripped out and were wet. "What happened?"

She looked at the notebooks in my hands. **I was a little clumsy and accidentally dropped them in water. They're my old notebooks, I thought that they would help me with school. I just tore out all of the pages that I didn't need. Don't worry too much about it.**

"I see, so do you use the notes that I gave you?" I asked putting them into her bag.

**Of course~ ^_^ I'll do my best to study. **She looked out the window for a second then wrote something else and showed it to me.** Shade, you should probably go now. I can finish packing up myself. People might think that you skipped out. I see people playing sports on the fields already. **

"Then make sure that you get home okay. If you get lost, then come back to school and wait," I said rushing to get to the basketball club.

**Normal POV**

Fine gathered the rest of her belongings, and just wanted to run back to Shade's house, before something happens. Unfortunately for her, no one grant her small wish, because Emily and her group came once more and took her to the emptiest part of school. Fine was pushed to the ground and her bag was taken away from her. Her things were scattered about and hands had started to tear at the papers. Girls were hitting her with fists and rocks. So many insults were hear, but Fine did nothing to retaliate, and when she tried to, the hurt just grew more and more.

After Emily's followers finished beating Fine, ruined everything in her bag and insulted her verbally, Emily said, "I told you to not hang around Shade so much, why don't you listen? It'll be the best for both of us." Fine didn't do anything, as she squirmed slightly in pain. She was bleeding from the marks on her face and her uniform was covered in dirt. "Disgusting," Emily said simply as she watched Fine's pain.

With the faintest of whispers, Fine said, "So are you."

Emily heard this. "So you're not actually a mute. I wonder what will happen if I tell everyone around school this." Fine glared at her and then Emily just kicked her in the stomach, "Oh don't even. What can you do to me right now?" Fine just looked down, so no one could see her face. "Exactly. Let's make an exchange, you stay away from Shade and I don't tell anyone about the fact that you've been lying about your voice." Fine shook her head. "Come on, just talk. The truth's already out, what's the point? Hey!" Emily looked at her. "Fine then, just realize, I'm not going to stop. I'll keep doing this until you have to transfer."

After they left, Fine was crying. For the first time, in years she cried. Soundlessly, painfully, the tears fell down like rain. What she wanted to do was sleep in order to escape reality. She wanted the aching pain to go away. She wanted to scream loud, without anyone hearing. Why does this always happen? Why can't people just stop being jealous and realize these petty things won't help them at all in life? But people can't change the personalities of others. That's why bullying can't die, because we can't stop the development of people's personalities.

"Will you let me help you?" Fine glanced up, tears still streaming down her face. She saw a girl with white hair and contrasting eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." Fine looked skeptically at her and flinched back as she tried to touch her. "Then at least let me give you this," the girl said as she handed Fine new notebooks. "There's also one filled with all the notes that I thought would be helpful."

Fine took the books and then grabbing a pen on the ground she wrote: **Why did you do this? Why do you want help me? There's no reason to.**

"Because I thought that you wanted some help," The girl answered simply. "Can I not help?" Fine didn't move as the two stared at each other.

Finally, Fine wrote with shaking hands: **You aren't with them? You aren't going to hurt me? **

"If I was going to hurt you, I would have already text the entire school that you weren't a mute and a bunch of other stuff that's not true. I'm not a person who's that weak. Now, will you let me treat you?" Fine nodded. When the girl tried to brush Fine's bangs away from her eyes, Fine slapped her hand away. But instead of reacting cruelly, she acted like nothing happened. The girl disinfected all of the cuts, put ointment and concealer on all of the bruises, and cleaned up Fine's uniform as best as she could. "There all done."

Fine held up her notebook which read: **Thanks for helping me... Who are you anyways? **

"Sumizome Yuzuki, most people call me Yuzuki. Some people call me Moon, since I kind of look like I was born from the moon. You're Sakura Fine right?"

Fine nodded. **You do kind of look like the moon, Sumizome-san. Anyways, thank you for helping me but I have to go now, before people worry about where I am. I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused you. I swear that it shouldn't happen again.**

"Why are you being so formal? It's fine, I wanted to help you. You know, you almost act like you can't trust anyone." Fine froze for a second as she heard this. "Is it because you don't know anything about me, and you're scared? Or is it something completely different?" Fine didn't write anything, she just stood there. "If it's like that, then let's be friends." Fine looked at her confused. "I want to be friends with you."

A simple word was written largely across Fine's notebook paper. **Why?**

"Does there have to be a reason? I just want to be friends with you. Maybe by being with me, they won't try to hurt you anymore like this time and last time. I am considered really weird person who shouldn't be messed with according to them. And you can help me convince people that I'm not a complete loner." She held her hand out, "So will you be my friend, Fine?"

Fine grabbed her hand and nodded, smiling. **Then can I call you Moon?**

"If you're alright with me calling you Fine, the it's okay with me. Now, shall we walk home together, since our houses are pretty close?"

Fine nodded. **But how do you know where Shade's house is?**

"Um... let's just say that I know a lot of things." Though a bit eccentric, she did seem like a nice person through Fine's eyes. For the first time, Fine felt like she had an actual friend, that she made on her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shade's POV**

"So I see that you've made friends with Sumizome-san," I said as Fine was eating candy that Sumizome-san gave her.

Fine happily nodded. Then she held up her notebook which wrote: **She's actually a really good person, and we're going to eat lunch together today. I'm so glad that I managed to make a new friend here. ^_^ **

"That's good...," I said, not knowing what else to say. It's good that Fine made a new friend, but the person who's she's friends with... I've heard a bunch of things about her. But from what Fine says, I guess Sumizome-san seems like a nice person and nothing's happened yet... Wait, when did I start worrying like an old grandma? I should just let Fine do whatever, it's not like she has to be with me all the time. Though, I would feel more comfortable if she was and what is with all of these thoughts?

Fine tapped me on the hand and I read what her notebook said, which was: **Shade you're looking funny again. Can I take pictures this time? **

"No." Yeah... there has to be something wrong with me. There definitely has to be something wrong with me, because I don't worry this much unless Milky has something to do with it. Then I heard a 'click' of a picture being taken. I turned to see Sumizome-san holding her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures of your funny expressions," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought that you were smart enough to realize that, Hisakata. Ah, now you have an irritated expression." Another 'click' was heard. Luckily for me, the bell rang that announced that break was over. "Well, I should go. Fine, the rooftop at lunch right?" Fine nodded.

I really don't know what to think about her. "Sumizome-san, what are you wearing," a teacher asked as she opened the door. "Those shoes are not allowed on school property. Take them off."

"I refuse. For you see sensei," she said placing her hand on the teacher's shoulder. "I am incredibly short, without these heels, I am just barely 5'1''. I thought that I would be greatly alone in my class for my short height, and so my sister had suggested for me to wear heels. Sensei, have you ever felt insecure about any part of your outer appearance? Perhaps your hair or your strange feet? I feel as though I can't match up to anyone without these heels, literally and so I feel as though these heels are a part of me. Do you understand what I'm saying Sensei?"

"I think so... just go to class." Yeah... I'm not really sure about her personality that much...but whatever. It should be fine.

**Normal POV**

The two friends were sitting on the rooftop. As they ate their lunch Moon was tutoring Fine. "And then you use substitution here, understand Fine?" Fine nodded. "That's good. Try to do the next problem on your own, using what I taught you." When Fine finished the problem, she looked at Moon, hoping that she got it right. "This is correct. As a reward, you get some candy."

Fine smiled and took the shining sweet from Moon's hand. Then she quickly wrote on her notebook. **Yay, I finally get the lesson completely. Maybe I'll be able to get a good grade on the next test. Thanks for helping me study Moon. ^_^**

"You're welcome. It helps me study too." The peace between these two only managed to last a few minutes.

A group of shoes came into view and then the two friends looked up. Emily again, does she not have a life at all? "Well, well, isn't this nice Fine? You've made a friend who doesn't even like you. If you think that she can change anything, then you're sadly mistaken." Moon rolled her eyes as Fine was slightly clutching onto her notebook even tighter. "She only pities you, what's the point in being friends with someone as crazy as her?"

"If I was making friends with the people I pity, then you would be my friend," Moon said unfazed by Emily's words. Emily twitched slightly, but very unnoticeable, to everyone except Moon. "You think that everyone will fall so easily to your commands, because of your rich parents, but if that was so true, then why hasn't Hisakata fallen for your trap?"

"Shade is looking for more than beauty, wealth and talent in a girl," she said, flipping her hair, acting like she was perfect. Shade is also looking for someone not as annoying as her too.

"Beauty is only skin deep, that wealth is something that isn't yours, and the only 'talent' you have is commanding people," Moon said. Then she decided that she was going to be ignoring Emily's presence. "Hey Fine, what do you think Hisakata's preference for girls is?"

Fine held up her notebook, confused with Moon's question. **Preference? 0.0?**

"Yeah, the type of girl that he likes," Moon explained to Fine. Emily was interested in knowing too, so she didn't say anything. After all, you should use everything that you have available to get what you want. "For instance, good cook, nice person, um... a glutton, what kind of girl that he likes to hang out with, basically."

Fine thought about it for a minute then wrote:** Hm...-_-... I don't really know. Shade doesn't really hang out with too many people, he mainly just studies, tutors people, and studies even more. If not for Rein, he would be really antisocial, even more than he normally is.** Then Fine added,** Probably.**

"Well, that's kind of what I would expect from someone like Hisakata," Moon said continuing to calmly eat her lunch. "I never thought of him as a studious bookworm though... you learn new things everyday."

"You liar! Shade is just naturally intelligent, how can you even think that he just spends time with books all day?" Oh right, she's still here. But despite her still being here, Fine hasn't once been harmed in the time that Emily and her 'friends' has been here.

"Oh you're still here?" Then an anger mark was seen on Emily's head. "Now Fine, I'm going to tell you the story of this girl who was a really big glutton. You see, she ate a _lot_ and when I say a _lot, _I mean like tons. She ate very fat and greasy food the sweetest of candies and pastries, so naturally she gained a lot of weight and so-"

A notebook came into Moon's sight that read: **Moon, as interesting as this story is... you scared off Emily-san and everyone else. **

"Good, I didn't want her to be here anymore, she ruins the taste of my favorite foods and I'm sure that you didn't want to see her anymore either, right?" Fine gave a small nod. Fine was glad that she wasn't alone or hurt this time, but still there was uneasiness in her chest. "Are you bothered about what she said before?"

Fine slowly wrote: **I can't help but be bothered by it. I don't want to be pitied by others, I hate that feeling so much. It makes me feel like there's a reason for people to feel as though they **_**have **_**to be nice to me. Is that why you helped me?**

"Hm... when you think about it like that, it seems that way, but don't get me wrong. I wanted to become your friend, because I admired you." Fine looked at her confused. She never thought that being admired by someone was something that would happened to her. "You could have been way less cheery and more antisocial, but you're actually quite a bright person."

Fine looked at her, not knowing if she should be confused or happy. She held up her notebook which said: **But I don't talk to a lot of people other than you, Shade, or Rein and I don't really try to make any friends, or smile all of the time. In what way am I cheery?**

"But, you do try to be nice and cheerful when you have the confidence to do so," Moon said. Fine had no comment on this. "That's your good point Fine. I feel like it's hard for someone to hate you and I'm telling the truth, so believe what I say, okay?" Fine nodded. Even through she was scared, she decided to trust. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if her trust will be betrayed.

* * *

**Moon: Shade, you're so overprotective of Fine. Are you becoming a mommy? I'll plan a baby shower for you.  
**

**Shade: I'M A BOY! HOW COULD I GET PREGNANT?  
**

**Moon: Stranger things have happened. Do you want pink chiffon or cotton candy ribbon?  
**

**Shade: (backs away slowly)**

**Moon: Oh I see, you want both. (Takes out phone) Excuse me, I would like to rent out your fanciest, frilliest room that can fit 6000 people.  
**

**Shade: Who are you inviting to this?  
**

**Moon: Everyone! Oh, I need get a huge cake, where's Bright?**

**Shade: What are you thinking inside your mind?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Normal POV**

"I'm almost done with my class duties for today Fine. Just wait a little longer, " Moon said as she was about to put the broom away. Shade was going to cram school today for the first time in a while, so he had to leave earlier. He had trusted Moon with taking care of Fine.

Fine nodded at her and held up her notebook. **I'll take your bag and wait outside near the gate then. ^_^**

"Okay then. Be careful and don't follow anyone weird, unless it's me," Moon said, hoping that Emily would have already gone home. Fine watched as Moon walked out. Slowly, she went to the school gate, enjoying the warmth of the last bits of sunshine for the day. The warmth reminds her of the past where her once complete family was happy, when there was no hatred in her life. When will a time like that come again?

"So you're still here." Fine jumped slightly in fear. That voice... Fine turned around in fear to see Emily who really doesn't have a life. "Get her." Two simple words had cause so much pain. Two pairs of hands grabbed Fine and cruelly dragged her to the indoor pool that's used after summer break for the swim club. There was no meeting today, so this was the perfect time for Emily to use it. "You little brat!" Her hand came in contact with Fine's face. "How many times do we have to go through this? Just leave Shade alone! Someone like you doesn't deserve to be close to him," she said pulling on Fine's bangs. Then she noticed the marks near her eyes and her grip weaken. "So that's why..."

Fine's bangs fell back down and Fine realized that Emily had noticed the scars. Quickly, Emily pulled up Fine's sleeve to see many almost faded scars and bruises. "I get it now... You came here because you were hurt by your mom and so Shade and his family has to take care of you, so you really are hated!" Her eyes became crazy, how long did it take for her to hate Fine so much that Emily wanted her to go die off? Those who hate in order to love are very pitiful. "Just do everyone a favor and go die off! There's no one who wants you here, no one wants you anymore, no one cares about someone like you, so why bother living? Do yourself a favor and go sleep for the rest of eternity!"

Fine still shook her head. Her relationship with Shade was something that she wanted to keep, even if that meant she had to endure the same type of pain like before. He is one of very few that she can trust who won't ask in return. Emily's expression was beyond anger. With a snap of her fingers, Fine was thrown in the cold pool water. The water came in through her mouth, her lungs desperately wanted air. She resurfaced, breathing hard with her hair out of her ribbons. Messy and soaked. She wanted to get out, before something else happened, before more pain could be inflicted on her. But soon, she was forced back under again.

Water flooded in through her mouth and nose. She tried to resurface, but kept getting pushed back down again. While this happened, everything in Fine's bag was ripped and torn, then soon the bag was thrown into the water just like she had been thrown. Again and again, she could have died, if the girls hadn't left, satisfied with their work. Fine was finally able to resurface. She was as cold as ice, gasping hard for breathes, and just barely had enough strength to grip the edge of the pool. You couldn't see because of all the pool water on her face, but she was crying. Tears fell as though they would never stop, while questions flooded into her mind.

Why? Why did this have to happen? What did she do to deserve this? She always tried her best to be a good girl, she always obeyed what she was told, what did she do wrong? Why did so many people hate her? It just wasn't right! Did no one wanted her to be alive? If that was true, then why was she born into this world in the first place? Was it for her to be crushed into pieces? Was it because so someone would be able to hate another? Why can't this pain stop? Why couldn't the tears stop? Why couldn't time just stop along with her life?

Fine wanted to sleep, she was too tired and upset. She wanted to sleep for a long time, without anyone to wake her. This is what everyone wanted right? For her to no longer exist. No one wanted her there, she can just sleep, for as long as she liked. There wasn't any reason to keep trying for happiness to come towards her again. It's okay, no one will care if she stops trying. Her grip loosened, she would have fallen back into the water, but a hand grabbed onto her and Fine's tired red eyes opened wider. Tired ruby eyes met worried night eyes.

Moon pulled Fine up from the cold water. Both were out of breath and soaked. With an apologetic and sad smile, she said, "I'm sorry. I was late wasn't I? I should have hurried up. I should have ran faster."

For the first time in a while, Fine spoke words. A little hoarsely, she said, "Why? Why did you do that? There's no reason for me to live!" Tears came down harder. "There's no reason anymore!" She broke. She couldn't pick up the pieces, she became shattered with no end to her tears. "I don't want to live anymore, just let me die...let me die...please let me die, there's no reason for me to be living!" Moon gently hugged Fine as though to absorb a least a small part of the pain. This child, after so much pain, after so much endurance, after so much fear, she finally broke.

She was shattered, like a piece of glass that was dropped on the ground. She looked so fragile, so breakable, as she shivered from the cold water, her eyes filled despair. Then Moon patted her on the head, very softly. "You'll be okay. There's someone who wants you to be alive. You're alive for a reason, don't give up. Don't kill yourself, it's not worth it. There is so much more to life than this."

"Why can you say that, when you don't know anything at all? You don't know! You don't know anything at all!" Fine cried, screaming loudly. "You can't understand anything!" Why couldn't someone help her? Why could no one understand her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Shade's POV**

"And so that's mainly it." After not speaking for a minute, Moon said, "What? Is there something wrong with Fine and I having a sleep over? Ah, could it be that you want to have a sleep over with Fine? Hisakata, in the lifespan of a normal boy your age-"

"No," I said, not wanting to know where she was going with that. I didn't even want to hear it when Dad was trying to explain something like that. "Why are you two suddenly on a sleep over? What sense in your mind does that make?" When I came home and found out that Fine wasn't, I became fearful, probably of her running away or something.

"_Excuse me, _for having a brain that isn't suppose to make sense to a person of the opposite gender. I was talking to Fine that on Fridays, my family overdoes it on the junk food and we would all gain 10 pounds each week we didn't have high metabolisms. I thought that she would want to join, since she likes sweets so much. Is that a good enough reason?"

"When are you planning on taking her back ho-here?" I was about to say home. That's wrong. For Fine, home isn't here. This isn't her home. This was just a temporary place that she was staying at until she could return home. Home is where you feel the most comfortable, not a place where you can't even speak.

"Tomorrow after shopping. If you want to pick her up, then go outside of your house, go straight, left then it's the third one on your right. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her."

"I know or else I wouldn't allow you to hang out with her." Really, I sound like a grandma again! Why do I keep thinking stuff like this? Let's hope she doesn't laugh at my grandma-ish remark.

"If you knew anything, you wouldn't let me even knowing that, but you don't know a lot of things Hisakata. Like how you can make a huge piece of taiyaki that's 10 ft long," she said. "Later." I was about to say something, but I heard a 'click' and all that was left was a long tone sound. I put the phone down. I don't even want to know what she's thinking about.

"Shade, what did she say?" Dad asked, dressed in his casual clothes. "Is Fine coming back tonight?"

"No. She's at a sleep over," I said simply, but the words felt foreign to me. Is this... uneasiness that I feel?

**Normal POV**

Moon put down the phone before Shade could say anything else. There's no reason to put him in the dark, even if he did barely get a hint, that's what she thought. "Fine, how do the clothes fit?"

Fine walked out in a pair of comfy shorts and a tee shirt. Gauze wrapped around her arms, covering all of the painful marks. She took a new notebook, because she sealed her voice again. Then she wrote: **Very comfy. Thanks for lending me some clothes while I stay over. I hope I'm not being a bother. Was Shade really okay with me staying over?**

"Of course he was. My parents and aunt are completely alright with it too. Besides, I wasn't really lying about how we overdo it on junk food. If you care about much you weigh, I'm sorry. No one gets out of the room, without being completely stuffed," Moon said as Fine sat down on Moon's bed.

Fine held up her notebook which read: **I have a big appetite, so I should be fine...probably. Is there going to be dessert too? **

"Fine, it wouldn't be a Friday without dessert." Then a door that was slammed opened was heard. Fine flinched and Moon just calmly said, "Auntie's home. Fine, try not to be shocked. I think you know her." Fine looked at her with a questioning look.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and a woman with brown hair came in. "It's so tiring! I don't want to go to work anymore!" She took off her brown wig and choppy long-ish short aqua hair fell. "This wig is getting too itchy, but I can't not wear it, or someone will complain to me about influencing kids to dye their hair and stuff, but this is my natural color," she said plopping down on the bed which made Fine jump off it.

"Okay...so why are you in my room again?" Moon asked as she stood up and gently pushed Fine in her chair. "Just because you're tired from work, doesn't mean that you can just barge into my room until dinner's ready," Moon said, poking her aunt on her head.

"But I'm so tired!" Then her aunt realized that Fine was in the room. "Ara? This is... Sakura Fine-san right? What a surprise, I didn't think that Yuzuki had any friends at school since I never saw her around anywhere."

Fine blinked, not knowing what the conversation was going. Then she realized what was going on then quickly wrote: **You're Sunizome-sensei... Oh so you two really are related. I thought that you just had the same name by coincidence. **

"Unfortunately it's no coincidence, but now you get why I know a bunch of weird stuff right?" Fine nodded at Moon. "Anyways, an introduction for you are needed. This is my aunt, Sunizome Hikari. Otherwise known as one of our teachers, and secretly the principal, but because of several reasons that I don't want to go into, she's pretending to be a teacher."

"But I do actually have a teaching credential. So are you going to be staying over today, Fine-san?" Fine nodded. "That's nice. Then I hope that you enjoy your stay here. Yuzuki, I'll call you and Fine-san when dinner's ready, so just relax until then."

"Thanks Auntie," Moon said as her aunt left Moon and Fine to themselves. Soon, they heard a small explosion. "Ahh, they're making croquettes tonight too. So what do you think? My family's pretty crazy so far aren't they?"

Fine thought about it for a minute then wrote something for a while. Moon looked at her wondering what she was writing. Finally Fine held up her notebook. **But that's a good thing, since you're close to them. Your house seems pretty cheerful. I'm jealous, my house is always quiet, so I always feel like I'm all alone.**

Moon gently smiled. "But right now in the present, you're not alone. You have me, Taiyou-san, and Hisakata and his family. You're not alone anymore like before."

Fine looked at her, a little shocked. Fine had thought that there were people around her, but she always somehow felt alone, no matter what.** I guess so... **

"Now, now," Moon said poking Fine's forehead. "Didn't I tell you before? Believe in my words. I'm not the type of person who tells lies. Most of the time it's easier if you just tell the truth anyways." Three explosions were heard. "Now, dinner's starting, so let's go stuff ourselves, and then we can get on with the sleep over." Fine smiled at her and nodded. Then they both went out to start eating a mountain of junk food.

The dinner was delicious by Fine's standard. That night she and Moon had a lot of fun doing various things that normal girls and girls like themselves enjoy doing. Everything seemed like it was a night to make anyone smile, but eventually all the fun times must end. Then those times will be replaced by something painful.

That night, Fine went to sleep peacefully, but a nightmare soon overtook her. Shall we go inside her world of dreams?

_Fine's dream Normal POV_

_Fine was all alone in a dark room. She asked,"Where was this?" Then instantly she knew. This was... a very cold place with no light, no hope, just darkness. This place was once a very warm and happy home. It was the happiest place for Fine, but now it has become a place like this. Fine was in shock and felt as though she couldn't move. This wasn't real, this isn't how reality is now. It's not suppose to be cold and dark, there's suppose to be hope. Where? Where did it go? _

_Suddenly a voice was heard. "Fine...Fine...Fine..." Over and over the voice called for her. Chains appeared on Fine. She struggled to get them off, but they just wouldn't open. "You will never be able to escape the pain. Pain will find you, no matter who it is that inflicts it onto you." The haunting voice spoke of her fears that lied in her heart. "These fears aren't going away. They'll always be with you. Haunting you, until you can no longer take it."_

_Fine fell down to her knees, not wanting to hear the cruel voice. "Stop it! Stop saying those words! Stop!" _

_~End of the Dream~_

"Fine!" Fine's eyes opened to see Moon. "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Fine put her hand up to her forehead that was full of cold sweat. Then she started shaking. "Fine?" Moon soon noticed the fear in Fine's eyes. It was the same fear that was the same fear that Fine had in her eyes earlier. Being rejected by everyone, being hated, and being even weaker than she was now. These were the fears that Fine kept in her heart.

Seeing that words did nothing, Moon took Fine's hand and said, "Come on. I know what'll make you feel better." Moon took Fine to the kitchen. As Fine sat in the chair, Moon got out a bar of chocolate and a pot. Soon, Moon gave Fine a mug of what looked like hot chocolate. "Here you go. This is chocolat chaud."

Fine looked at her in confusion. Surely, she must mean that it's normal hot chocolate? Fine held the warm mug in her hands. Then drank it. It was really warm and delicious. There was the perfect blend of milk and chocolate. "Is it good?" Fine nodded. "Whenever I'm depressed, I always make a cup of this, then I feel a lot better." Fine smiled. The sweetness of the chocolate was making the bitter nightmare go away.

"Is that chocolat chaud?" Moon and Fine turned to see three adults in pajamas. "Yuzuki, you know that you're suppose to call us when you make that," Hikari said. "I could smell it even in my dreams."

"What were you dreaming of?" Moon sighed. "Fine then. Let's all have some," she said pouring the rest of the pot into mugs.

"Yes, this is good. It's even better than it was last time you made it," her mom said as her dad nodded in agreement. "Oh right. We should probably have something to go with this. I'll make a mill-crepe for everyone. Dear, please help me." Then her parents, managed to make the sweet within a half hour. Fine took a bite. The sweet mill crepe and the bittersweet milky chocolat chaud, was a combination that managed to cheer Fine up from her nightmare. "Fine-san, do you feel a little better now," Moon's mom asked. Fine nodded at her. "That's good."

"You know Fine, if you ever need anything, just come here," Moon said, holding her mug. "If anything happens, then come here and everyone will help."

"Yep. We can be like your family if you want," Hikari-sensei said. "Right, nee-san?" Fine looked at her, wondering if what she say is true. Her family hasn't really been the best home for her, since her dad died when she was young and her mom was drunk.

"Yep, if there's anything you need, then we're glad to help you out Fine-san. And don't think that we're doing this just because you're Yuzu's friend or anything," Moon's mom said. "To be honest, we feel like you're our daughter too. After all, almost no one we know can eat that much without throwing up. If you need anything, come. We'll welcome you with open arms."

Fine smiled and bowed in thanks. For the first time in a while, she felt like there was somewhere that she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shade's POV**

"Looks like you caught a cold," I said, looking at the thermometer. "I think it's better for you to stay home today. I'll explain to the teachers and get all of the work that you're missing." I would ask what happened while she stayed at Sunizome-san's house, but I'm kind of afraid to ask.

Fine was sniffling and red in the face. But still she wrote out: **But it's fine. I really shouldn't skip school while I'm still behind. I don't feel that bad anyways. It's fine isn't it?**

"You're sniffling and your writing's wobbly. You're staying here and rest for today. I'll just teach you what we learned today later. Now go back to bed," I said leading her back to her room. "I'll get medicine and put it on the counter. Just take it easy and rest."

Fine looked at me almost as if she was going to say something in protest, but she just nodded and closed the door to change back into her pajamas. Sheesh, to want to go to school even though she's sick. She's really hopeless. "Shade, what's going on with Fine-san?"

"She's sick. It's just a cold, but she's skipping school today. Dad you're going to be busy at work today, aren't you?"

"Yeah. There's some things that I have to be there for, so I can't take today off. I should probably make some soup for her to eat later," he said going to the kitchen to make a simple vegetable soup. Hm... doesn't he have to go in 5 minutes before he's late? Wait... I have to leave before him. Oh shot, I'm going to be late!

...So after Shade ran to school...

The bell rang as I hurried to my seat. I sighed in relief. Just barely made it... I sat up as Tanba Rin-sense entered the room. "Class today will be a self study session due to a sudden faculty meeting. Please behave yourselves and take this time to study properly. Also don't forget that there is a test that's coming up soon," Tanba Rin-sensei said before exiting the room again. I sighed again. What should I do then? I really don't want to study right now...But maybe I should probably make some more notes for Fine. She really hasn't been improving that much for her tests. Only about 20 or 30 more points, nothing that remarkable.

After about 15 minutes of only hearing pages turn and pencils scribbling on paper, someone just had to ruin a nice peaceful time and of course it has to be the person who's always bugging me. "Attention everyone. I have something to say," Emily said with a smile on her face. "As you all know, we had a new student, Sakura Fine." When I heard Fine's name, I stiffened. What was she going to say? "You see, most of you probably think that she's an innocent girl who's lost her voice."

She waited as people finished saying things like, "Yeah...", "Of course she's like that.", and "What's your point?" What's she trying to do?

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you're wrong about what she is," she said so cheerfully, you couldn't even guess that she was insulting someone. "That girl, isn't a mute at all. Her voice is completely fine. She's just choosing not to talk to any of us." What? That can't be true, she's afraid of talking!

Whispered conversations were starting all around the classroom, wondering. "Is that really true?"

"Well, how can we know? She doesn't really socialize with us at all." People are actually agreeing with her? How can they say that when they know nothing about her at all? It annoys me, but what do I say in this situation? I honestly don't know that much about Fine, so I can't really say anything.

"That's not true!" Rein said, standing up angrily. "What are you trying to do by saying that? If Fine could talk, then she would talk to everyone!" Then that would mean that she isn't afraid. But if there is a chance that Fine could have talked, wouldn't Rein have known? "Why are you telling that lie?"

"Oh, it seems like even the cousin wasn't told, maybe that girl hates you too Rein-san." I looked towards Rein. It was like the words had cut at her like a knife. She was becoming paler by the second. She's not going to be able to say anything. "Now then, let me tell everyone something else that's interesting about that girl." Now what's she going to say? "You see-"

What happened next, seemed like it happened in a breath. The door slide fast. Sumizome-san came in quickly with her heels clacking aganist the floor and she punched Emily. Emily was on the ground with her cheek red. "That's enough," she said with cold eyes. "Don't think that you'll get off easily if you insult one of my friends."

Emily stood up and slapped Sumizome-san. Nothing happened for a minute. I think that someone went to go call the teachers. "But you've been deceived by her too. I feel sorry for you Sumizome-san. Please get some common sense and stop being friends with her."

"Eh, really? How unfortunate for you, I'm not so easily effected by those words. You know, you're a really pitiful person much more than Fine. I feel sorry for you. More than you would think." Then within another second, Sumizome-san's hair was pulled and Emily got slapped. They collapsed onto the ground still fighting.

Suddenly a teacher came in. "What's going on? Hey you two! Break it up immediately!"

They stood up and immediately Emily pointed at Sumizome-san and said, "She was the one who started this Sensei!" Sumizome-san said nothing. "I was just trying to say something to the entire class and she just suddenly came in and punched me."

As the teacher asked if this was true, other members of the faculty came in. When they didn't get an answer from her, the teacher said, "Sumizome-san you will suspended for 20 days. Weren't you told that in this school, you are suppose to never cause fights?"

"Eh, really? I wasn't told anything at only thing I remember being told was that you stand up for what you believe in and stand up for what you feel is right. There was nothing about fighting that I remember. Besides, I wasn't the one who started this fight in the first place."

"Just because you weren't told that in the opening ceremony, doesn't mean that you can do it! Besides, how can you hurt a girl that's as kind and respectful as Mashiro-san? Moreover, it's impossible for her to be the one who started the fight, what are you trying to pull?"

In that instant, Sumizone-san's eyes and tone grew colder. "Really? Haven't you ever been told that a demon's mask is an angel's face? That's it. I don't care anymore. All of you just believe what you want. I'm leaving."

She was about to walk out of the doors expect Sumizome-sensei blocked her way. "You're going to be in trouble later with your parents. I wouldn't expect things to go easily for you for a while."

"If I didn't know that, I wouldn't have been able to do that the way I did it." Such a strong look in her eyes...

"Then please, do as you wish, but only for today," Sumizone-sensei said walking away from the door. Sumizone-san walked away with that look. Is it her trust in Fine? Or is it her belief in her words? I know I won't be able to understand Fine completely until she tells me, but I think that Sumizone-san's personality is something that I'll never be able to understand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Normal POV**

Fine felt terrible. She kept sniffling and coughing to the point where she forced herself out of bed to go eat the soup that Shade's dad made for her. Right after she swallowed the medicine, the doorbell rang. Slowly, she walked to the door and when she opened it, she saw Moon holding a box of cake. "Hey Fine. I heard you were sick, so I brought you some sweets to help you feel better." Fine just stared at her in shock. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Fine shook her head. Then picked up a notebook that was lying around and wrote: **I'm happy, but... What about school? Won't you get in trouble for skipping?**

"Oh, if it's about that, then don't worry. I got suspended for a while, so it's okay," Moon said easily with a smile on her face. Fine just stared at her in shock did she do? "It wasn't my fault. I wasn't the one who started it, can't we just eat cake? I brought a lot of it." Fine looked from her to the cake box. Well, things like that don't really matter right now.

**Can we eat it now?**

"Of course. I've also got some tea that'll go perfectly with this. Therefore, I'm going to be using the kitchen for a minute," Moon said handing Fine the cake box. Fine followed her. Soon the tea was ready and plenty of sweets were out on the table. "Now, dig in Fine." Moon watched as Fine cheerfully ate the sweets.

When Fine finished, she clapped her hands together.**Thanks for the food. **Moon smiled. Then Fine continued to write. **But why are you here now? It seems unusual that you would just randomly come without much of a reason. You always seem to have a reason for everything. Even if it's a weird reason.**

"Reason?" Fine nodded. Moon looked at the brown liquid in her hands. "Hm. I guess there's a reason. I came here to tell you something Fine. You have to be careful while I'm out of school. Emily won't let you off easily. She was about to tell everyone your secret."

Fine held up her notebook. **Is that why you got suspended? Because of me? **Moon looked at Fine's worried face, knowing perfectly well what Fine was thinking of.

"I got suspended because she said that she was sorry for me, and so I punched her. I hate those words the most. I feel more sorry for her anyways." Fine gave her a questioning look. "Oh right, I haven't told you. That girl... cannot love without hating someone. That's why I feel sorry for her. Someone who always feels like that they must eliminate a certain person, just to be loved by someone else, that's just sad."

Fine looked at Moon, still confused Then she wrote: **Why is it sad? Doesn't that mean that they just really want to be with the person that they're in love with?**

"That part's not sad. What's sad is no matter how far she goes, no matter how many people she tramples on, she won't be able to be with that person because of her hatred. I wonder how long it's going to take until she realizes that." Fine looked at her tea cup. The sooner that person figures out, the sooner that Fine will be able to talk.

"Fine-san, how are you doing?" Shade's dad asked as he walked through the door. "Did you eat the soup and the medicine yet?" Then he saw Moon and Fine sitting at the table with various plate around them that had some sweet substance remaining on them.

"Ah, hello, Hisakata-san," Moon said, standing and bowing. "I'm Fine's friend, Sumizome Yuzuki. I wanted to see how Fine's condition was. I'm very sorry that I have barged into your household while you were away." Fine looked at Moon strangely. After all, she never acts this...polite to others.

"So you're Yuzuki-chan. It's nice to meet you," Shade's dad said. "Fine and Shade have mentioned you before, but their images are really different, so I didn't really know what to expect of you."

"Eh, is that so? Fine, remind me that I should have a word with Hisakata soon," Moon said with a creepy smile that only few could decipher. This smile has creeped out many people, and made it so they ended up with nightmares and tears. Shade's lucky that he's not here right now.

Meanwhile, Shade suddenly shivered and sneezed. Then he thought, 'I felt an incredible chill all of a sudden. Is someone talking about me?' Oh Shade, you really don't want to know and if you do find out, you might be cursed. Well, those three had a nice time talking about some random, unimportant things. Then Shade came home. Twitching at the sight, he said, "So why are _you _here?"

"Why can't I be?" If you squint, you could see lighting.

Fine held up her notebook which said: **Moon, you need to talk to Shade.**

"Thanks for reminding me Fine. Ah, it's already time for me to go," she said looking at the clock. She stood up and said, "I'm sorry that I stayed for so long, Hisakata-san. I'll be going right now, but I'm going to need this person to walk me back, is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Shade, you should really make sure that she gets home safely," Shade's dad said. After looking at his father's face, he gave in protesting and just nodded and walked.

"Looks like you're the obedient type when dealing with your family and loved ones, Hisakata. How surprosing."

"So why did you need to talk to me about? It must be somewhat important, since you wanted me to walk you home and especially since you didn't want Fine to hear about it," Shade said as the two walked alongside each other. "What are you thinking about?"

"Shade. Listen to I'm out of school, you have to make sure that Fine is never alone," she said seriously. "Make sure that someone is by her side no matter what or else I can't guarantee her sanity for much longer."

"What do you mean by that? If something happens to her and you know that it was going to happen, then why did you get suspended in the first place?"

"How else could I have stopped that person from saying too much? I can't simply put a zipper on her mouth and close it as I please. Besides, someone took all of my duck tape, so I couldn't use that method either," She said mentally cursing someone. "But that's not the point. Look, Fine is not going to tell you what's wrong, until you see with your own eyes what's going on with her. Shade, realize what she's been keeping underneath that mask of hers."

"So why don't you just tell me instead?" Shade then remembered, not everything in life will be given to you so simply. "I want to help her in some way."

Moon tilted her head and stopped walking. "Why? What will change when I tell you?"

"Because, I saw it. I saw her fears on the first day where I actually got to know a part of the real her. I saw through her breaking mask. I just want her to be happy, since she's been through more than I could ever understand and I just want her to realize that she can be happy and smile." He bowed and said, " Please."

"That's a good reason. But I'm still not telling you. It wouldn't mean as much unless you see with your own eyes, how hard she tries to put on that facade of hers. Start noticing things Shade, before it's too late." Moon went into her house, leaving Shade confused and wondering exactly what was he suppose to notice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shade's POV**

I glanced over to Fine as we walked to school. Never out of my sight, huh? Exactly what am I suppose to see? Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a notebook that said: **Shade, what's wrong? You seem a little strange today. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?**

So she could notice? "Nothing's wrong. I'm just kind of worrying about something that Sumizone-san told me the other day," I said, remembering the conversation. Really, it's weird. What did she mean when she said those words, what was hiding behind those eyes? Those eyes almost remind of the first time I met Fine. A pair of hopeless eyes that can't see light, that are holding a pain that I can't understand.

Then Fine tapped my shoulder making me realize where I was. **Shade, what exactly did Moon tell you? ** Darn it, she's looking at me with those puppy dog eyes! Stay calm, Shade, just look away from her. Look away... The eyes are strong...

Then I realized that we still need to get to school. "Fine, let's hurry before we're late," I said, quickly walking away. "There was some new things that we went over while you were out, and you still are behind the class, so it's best if you try to get caught up as soon as possible," I said quickly. I could hear footsteps behind me and sighed in my head in relief. Looks like she won't be able to ask me for a while. She doesn't need to know and I think that Sumizone would definitely do something to me if she finds out that Fine knew about our conversation.

When we got to the classroom, Rein rushed up to us and asked, "Fine, are you okay? I heard that you were sick. Does anything hurt? You don't have a fever anymore?"

Fine held up her notebook for Rein to read.** Rein don't worry, I'm completely alright. It was just a little cold. I'm all better. There's no reason for you to worry about it anymore.**

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better," Rein said finally, hugging Fine. "I've got something to tell you too. Bright asked me out!" Fine smiled at her and clapped her hands in joy for her cousin. "I'll tell you all about it later." Fine nodded and went to go put down her bag.

Time to tell Rein. "Rein, make sure that Fine isn't out of your sight." She didn't ask questions and just nodded. Weird, I thought that she would ask something, but maybe what happened from the other day, she understand completely.

**Rein's POV**

"And then because someone accidentally aimed a basketball at me, Bright can with me to the infirmary. Do you know what I did then?" Fine shook her head after thinking for a minute. "I confessed by accident and he accepted my feelings! We're going out on a date on Saturday," I said happily.

I waited for a minute as Fine finished writing:** Good for you Rein. I was really worrying about how that would turn out. ^_^ **I smiled back at her. Then I heard someone whispering about Fine. Really? I thought that people wouldn't spread rumors around so simply. Fine tapped on my shoulder and I saw her notebook say: **Rein, what happened while I was out? **

Fine looked at me with worried eyes. I smiled at her in hopes that she would drop the subject. "Don't worry Fine. It's nothing."

**Then why does everyone look at me as if I'm suppose to be hated? ** Then Fine looked like she realized something and quickly wrote out: **Is it because Mashiro-san did something? Don't lie to me Rein, I know when you're lying. Just tell me the truth. I can handle it.**

Before I could say anything, some boys from our class came in between us. "So you're Sakura Fine?" I started shaking, hoping that nothing would happen. I glanced towards Fine who hesitantly nodded at the boy. "Hey is it true that you can actually talk?"

Fine held up her notebook. **What are you talking about? Tanba Rin-sensei already said that I couldn't talk.**

"Are you sure this is the girl?" His friends nodded. "Really? I doubt she's lying. Just look at her." Fine became even more confused of what was going on. What do I do in this situation? If I just suddenly pull us away from this, they'll just think that Mashiro-san is right about what she said.

"But there are people who are just hiding what their true intentions are, she could be the same, Cross-san." No, Mashiro-san is like that, not Fine. How dare they think that Fine would be lying about her voice? She's scared, not arrogant!

"No, I would know if she was lying. What Mashiro said is wrong. But, her not being able to talk, might be a mental thing instead of physical thing though," he said staring at Fine.

Then Fine finally held up her notebook which said: **I'm sorry Cross-san, but can you please explain to me what's going on? I'm don't really understand what's going on.**

"Oh. Well, Mashiro Emily said that you were lying about being able to talk. That's basically what's been going around. But I doubt that you were lying, since you didn't have that personality to rule over everyone. She was going to say something else, but Sumizone stopped her and they got into a fight," he explained to her.

Fine didn't do anything for a minute, then she bowed in thanks. In another minute she held up her notebook which read: **Talking is a mental problem for me. I didn't want to be made fun of because of that, that's why I said that I had a throat problem. **

"That's understandable. It was informing to talk to you, Sakura." Then he walked away. I sighed in relief. Most people believe Cross-san when he says if they're telling the truth or not, so Fine might be fine.

Then a hand grabbed onto my shoulder and I turned around to read: **Why didn't you just tell me that Rein? I'm not a little girl, I'm a 15 year old who's already in high school. I can take the truth. I'm tired of hearing lies.**

"I just didn't want you to worry about that. Fine, you've been worrying all alone for years. You never bothered to come and say something to me and my parents when you started having troubles, even though we're family. I just wanted you to not worry about something that other people say," I said. "You're not alone anymore, Fine. It's okay to ask for help from everyone."

I waited as she started to write something out, but then she kept erasing and crossing out. Finally she tore out the page and wrote: **I know that you want me to tell you things. I know that it's okay to lean on someone's shoulder from time to time. But there are things that I wish I didn't know, that I don't want you to know. I don't want you to know about what happened. **

If I ask why, Fine might shut herself up completely just like when she was in the hospital. "I understand. Just don't overdo it Fine." She nodded at me. "Now, we should probably get back to class since the bell rings...now." (Insert lame imitation of a bell) "Let's hurry to class, Fine-"

**I am not going back to a ghost like before, so don't worry. **

"Wow, you really know what I'm thinking about. As expected of my twin cousin," I said smiling a little at her. "Let's hurry back to class, we have math." Fine nodded and kind of smiled at me, but then that quickly faded too fast and into something that showed fear. I turned around. "Mashiro-san."

"Rein-san," she said giving me a smile of disgust. "The teacher wanted to go looking for you two, since class has already started."

"Thanks, but there's need to look since you already found us and we're going go back to class now."

"Ah, Sakura-san. It's been a while. I see that you're manipulating people again. You hated, abused, stealer. Isn't it enough that you monopolize Shade-san and now you're going for Cross-san as well? Really, were you raised without any principals?" Fine just stared at the ground and said nothing. "What's wrong? Afraid to show your dear cousin that you've been lying to her all this time?"

"What _are_ you talking about? If anyone's lying, it's you. Fine just met Cross-san and she doesn't monopolize Shade. You're just jealous of her because she is better than you'll ever be. If you didn't hate people like this, then maybe everyone wouldn't hate you so much!"

She stepped forward, I thought she was going to hit me, but instead she slapped Fine. "If you weren't here, then none of this would've happened! Just go back from where you came from!"Okay, now I want to slap her! How dare she say that to Fine!

"What is going on?" We all turned around and saw a woman with light blue hair and a ticked off expression. "Well? Is someone going to explain to me, or am I going to have to put you all in detention for a week and call your parents about this?"

"Of...course not. We were just practicing for something in English. It's like a mini version of a play," she said sweetly, like nothing was wrong. Sheesh, now I know what Sumizone-san meant when she said a devil's mask is an angel's face. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going back to class now."

"Oh, but you're not excused. No literature class is doing anything like a play, and if they did, I'm very interested in knowing when I approved for this." So I guess this person is apart of the PTA or something... I've never seen her before at any of the bake sales or other fundraising stuff though...

"Um... Sensei, person-san, um... we're all late for class, so could we please just leave?" I asked nicely.

"Oh if you're worried about that, it's fine, because your class is independent studying today. You won't be missing anything. Now then, shall we go?" Even though this person is smiling... I can feel something evil radiating out of her!

"Excuse me, but what right and authority do you have to take us out of class right now?"

"Well, since I'm the principal, I'm pretty sure I have every right. Ah, I'm sorry for ignoring what you've been writing Fine-san. Yuzuki-chan doesn't have to know if you don't want her to know." Eh?

"Fine, you know this person?" Fine nodded. I don't even want to know how...Wait! Does that mean that Mashiro-san gets suspended?

"Now then, please step in," the woman said as she opened the door to the principal's office. So she must be the principal... that door's always locked. "Okay, who wants to start explaining? Or do you just want to get detention?"

Well, I don't have anything to really lose in this. "There was a rumor going around that Fine was lying about talking that was spread by Mashiro. But it wasn't true at all, and when she insulted Fine, I just insulted her back, and then she slapped Fine."

"That's not true at all! Taiyou-san just slapped me for no reason and-"

"What are you talking about? Don't make me the criminal and act like your the victim! The real victim is Fine, even though she did nothing to you, you just did all these terrible things to her!" This girl annoys me. So Shade doesn't like her, that doesn't mean that Fine has to go through this!

"As much as I love two teenage girls arguing with each other, I'll let you all know something. This school takes discipline very seriously, that's why there are security cameras all over the school. From the front entrance, to the very back of the school gates, anything that happens between the school gates is seen. Mashiro-san, I already have enough proof to expel you, along with witnesses, do you really want to test my patience?"

"You can't expel me! With my grades and my parents' donation-"

"Oh, but this is one of the best schools in Japan. If you lose one, another will come in it's place. This school gets enough funds, from the district and other sources. If you don't straighten out your act, you will be expelled." She turned to me. "Because of Taiyou-san's honesty, I won't punish any of you this time. Now then, shall I tell her Fine-san?"

Fine nodded and held up her notebook. **I'm sorry to have troubled you this much. Thank you for your help.**

"No problem. Now all of you, go back to class." Fine and Mashiro-san walked through the door, but I stayed behind. The principal rose her eyebrow noticing that I hadn't left yet, and said, "Is there a problem, Taiyou-san?"

"Please show me what you have recorded." Her eyes asked for a reason. "I want to see, exactly what your words mean. Words alone, won't explain anything enough, will they?"

"Eh~ Who knew that you were thinking about it this much? But, students' privacy can't be shown to just anyone."

"I'm her twin cousin, what lets you say that I don't have a right to see what's happened to her?" What kind of person is this? I thought that she was a little nice when she was threatening Mashiro, but now she's saying that I don't care about Fine. Who exactly is this person?

"Ara? But you didn't even know that she was in pain for a long time. Even when you did find out, you still couldn't do anything at all. Even if I did show you, what will that change? Can you really help her smile again? Would you even know anything about the pain that she's been receiving?"

I didn't say anything for a minute, my thoughts were just frozen. "If I am able to understand even one thing that she's been going through, then I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens to her again." Then I noticed that she was staring at me strangely. "W-what?"

"It would be nice if that boy said the same thing, but you two care about her enough. Bring him here after school and I'll let you two see the videos."

"Thank you very much," I said bowing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Normal POV**

Right now, it's after school and Shade and Rein were right in the middle watching everything. Hikari turned off the sound and faced the two students. "That is what Fine-san has been going through when both of you aren't around."

Rein didn't say anything and was disappointed in herself. Again, she let her cousin experience painful things, things that she, herself would never be able to understand. Meanwhile, Shade was just thinking about how he was suppose to be the one who would protect Fine, but he didn't notice. Again, these two weren't able to realize the pain of someone else even though that person was so close to them. They weren't able to protect someone precious. "I feel terrible," Rein muttered out.

Suddenly Shade stood up and said, "Wait, what if that's happening right now?"

"Sit down," Hikari said throwing a book at Shade causing him to stumble back in his chair. "There's no way that it could be. She went somewhere with Yuzuki-chan after school today, so we're able to talk without any interruptions. I'm sure that you two have questions, no?"

"Wait, isn't Sumizone-san still suspended?" Rein asked. Suspended students aren't suppose to be outside of their homes after all.

"Huh? Oh, her suspension has already ended after some discussion. No, I won't tell you where they went. Mainly because, I have no idea where they went."

"Then why did you suddenly let us watch those videos?" Shade asked with a strange look in his eyes. "I've heard a lot of rumors about you from teachers about how strict you are with your students' privacy and about your personality, but why show people like us those videos when we don't matter?"

"But you do matter. Since you're both really special to that girl. It's only natural that I would show you that. Am I wrong?"

"But then why not tell my aunt? Shouldn't she be someone that should know as well? She cares about Fine a lot and-"

"But with her current state, there's no good that comes from telling her. I do understand the entire situation, kind of. Anyways, if she hears about this, she would worry even more than she needs to. Besides, it's not like I can tell her. Wouldn't it be awkward to be told by a stranger that your daughter is being bullied?"

"The way you said it makes it feel even more awkward," Shade replied immediately. "So? What's the point in showing me this then? You're showing Rein because she asked-"

"You're important to her. Really, no matter how good your records are, you are quite an idiot when it comes to things like this. Right now, I think it would be best if you two would just treat her like you always do. She likes how everything is right now, because she has people that care about her. Don't you care for her?"

"Of course I do, because she's-" Shade stopped, not knowing where his mouth was going with this. At that point he wondered, what _was _Fine to him? He knew that she was like Milky, but there's more than that. He knows that he doesn't like her like a sister, but he can't figure out, why is she so important to him?

Rein broke the silence by saying, "Thank you for showing us those videos. I know what I want to do for her now."

"Don't overdo it. By the way Shade, some people won't understand until you tell them your feelings straight out. Good luck with that."

"O-okay..." Shade said not knowing where she was going with that. He'll figure out eventually.

"Now then, you two need to go before your parents worry." Shade and Rein then left the school. While they were having that talk, Fine and Moon went off to a hospital to go visit a certain someone. "I hope that everything goes alright," Hikari said as she watched Shade and Rein's shadows disappear.

The purple haired woman looked at the two in shock, but she was happy. "Fine-chan, this is a nice surprise. It's good to see you again." Fine nodded in agreement. "And this is your friend?"

"I'm Sumizone Yuzuki, it's a pleasure to meet you," Moon said bowing her head. "These flowers are for you, Hisakata-san. Anyways, I'll be right outside if you need me, so take your time." And with that, the door closed.

"You have a nice friend, Fine-chan. Anyways, is there a reason that you visited me today?" Fine nodded, but she didn't write anything in her notebook. Malia looked at her in confusion, and then Fine started to cry. "Fine-chan?"

Fine held up her notebook which read: **I'm sorry. I just I'm sorry. **Fine wiped away the tears.

"Fine-chan, is everything alright?" Fine nodded and forced a smile. Malia touched Fine's cheek. "You don't have to smile if it's painful. It looks like you've had some trouble since the last time that I saw you." Fine just stared at her hands that clutched into fists. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, but it's not good to keep everything to yourself. Rely on others from time to time."

"I..." Malia's ears heard the soft voice. "I'm a weak person."

Malia hugged Fine. "It much have been through a lot, so you're tired now. It must be very painful to have to wait for your mom, but I'm sure that Eli-san will be alright. She just lost her way a little, but that's not what you're worried about is it?"

Fine shook her head.

"You don't have to tell me. But it sounds painful. At least let me worry for you okay?" Fine nodded and started to cry again. For the first time, her pain slipped away. Even though it was only a bit, Fine felt relived. "But why did you come to me? Shade and Rein-chan would have also been good to go to." Fine shook her head, not wanting to talk anymore. "Those two really care about you Fine-chan. No matter what happens, they care about you, so it's okay to be selfish with them from time to time. They want you to be happy."

Fine knew, but there was a reason why she refused to rely on others. A reason that she didn't want to be true, but it was something that couldn't be changed, because it was a fact. That reason is why she is scared to speak. It is a reason that will be revealed very soon.

"Fine, are you done talking? It's already getting late," Moon said, opening the door. "Hisakata will be worried if you're out too long and he'll probably blame me for the reason."

**But I was the one who asked you to come with me. **

"Yeah, but he's always like that because he doesn't know me that well. Sorry to be insulting your son like this, but he has problems trusting me for some reason," Moon said, bowing slightly towards Malia. "He's also quite dense about certain things."

"Oh, that's alright. My son does have a few problems when it comes to other people, but he's a nice person. Thank you two for visiting. Come back anytime. I always welcome company," Malia said, kindly. "I hope to see you again Fine-chan."

Fine nodded. Then she and Moon walked out. **Thanks for taking me here, Moon. I was afraid to go by myself. Everyone would get worried since I didn't go home immediately. **

"No problem. I was really bored from suspension, anyways. Has everything been fine since the last time I saw you? Mashiro hasn't been annoying has she?"

Fine shook her head. **Shade and Rein have been around me, so I've been find. Though she did slap me earlier... but I'm alright. It didn't hurt that much. ^_^ **

Moon gave her a faint smile. "Don't push yourself too much. If you need anything, just say something. I'll do my best to help. Well, I'll see you later. Good night," Moon said as Fine walked to the door. Fine smiled back and waved. Fine's smile disappeared when Moon walked away. She wondered, why did Rein have to see what happened earlier? Shade would have probably heard.

"Fine, welcome back. Dinner's almost ready, so go and change," Night said kindly to Fine as she walked through the door. Fine nodded which meant that she understood.

Fine quickly changed and outside her door, Shade was waiting. "Fine, you know on Friday, we have a day off from school and so I was wondering... well..." Fine looked at him in confusion. "Do you want to go somewhere? Since it's a rare day off, why don't we go do something fun? Just the two of us?"

**Is it really okay for me to go?**

"Yeah. I'm inviting you to go with me after all. Don't you want to go?" Fine thought about it for a minute, then finally nodded. "Great." The two smiled at each other, already unable to wait for Friday to come. If only they could see the storm that's coming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Normal POV**

"But why can't I go?" Milky asked, obviously annoyed. "I want to go with you and Fine."

"Milky, you know that you have to do your homework," Shade said as he put a black jacket over his t-shirt. It's getting closer and closer to winter, so Shade hopes that it won't be too cold today. "Today I want Fine to relax and enjoy herself. I promise I'll bring back some candy for you, okay?"

"But Fine and I always have fun together! Onii-san this sounds more like a date instead of just hanging out together," Milky said.

"Milky, what are you talking about?! We're just going to hang out as friends," Shade said in protest. Well that's what he says... "I just want her to have some fun as a normal teenager." Shade was remembering back, to all the times where Fine acted liked she couldn't smile, or laugh. It always felt like there was a scar that cut deep and that caused her to always be strict with herself.

"Fine... but you better bring back a least 2 bags," Milky said, pouting. Milky was about to exit the room, but said something first. "And, you've got to make sure that she has a really fun time."

"I got it. I'll see you later Milky," Shade said as he went to Fine's room. He was about to knock on her door when Fine came out in a white wool knit dress with a cream colored vest. Her hair was in a different style too. Inside of pigtails, her hair was up in a high ponytail held by a white ribbon. Shade finally remembered to blink, but he didn't say anything.

Then Fine held up her notebook and hit Shade with it to pay attention. **Sorry, if I look weird. Moon told me to wear this if you ever asked me to hang out with you. I have no idea why she want me to have this outfit for that particular reason, but it's cute right?**

"Yeah, it looks really good on you," Shade said, like nothing was wrong. On the inside he was thinking, 'Why would that person anticipate something like this?' People have eyes Shade, which means they have the possibility of seeing a lot of things. Like how you treat others around you. "Anyways, are you ready to go?"

Fine nodded, smiling. "Have a safe trip. Make sure you two come home before midnight," Night told the two. "I don't want to hear that you did something weird."

"What do you think we're doing, Dad?! We're just hanging out." As Shade was blushing and dragging Fine out of the house, Fine was waving like everything was normal. Eventually Shade realized that he shouldn't drag Fine, because it looks like he was forcing her to go somewhere with him. "Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go, Fine?"

Fine shook her head. Then she held up her notebook. **I don't really care. You should chose Shade. **

And so he chose a funny movie that he thought would make Fine laugh. It was a movie about two comedic artists who had different personalities but were a great manzai group. Especially when they were stuck in a room filled with raw chicken, marshmallows, and 2000 rolls of thread. Shade occasionally glanced over at Fine who looked like she was enjoying the movie. Well, actors fighting each other with strange things is normally really funny. Shade even laughed when he stopped worrying like a grandma over Fine.

The movie ended after about 2 hours and then Shade took her to a park. "Did you like the movie Fine?"

Fine nodded. Then held up her notebook again. **It was so funny. I never thought that a dish could be made with chicken, thread, marshmallow, and comedians.**

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that." Nearby, Shade saw someone who was selling warm roasted chestnuts. Then he noticed that Fine was looking at them. "Do you want some?" Fine shook her head not wanting to bother Shade anymore than she already has. "Then do you mind sharing with me? They look pretty good." Fine nodded smiling. "Excuse me, can I have a bag of chestnuts?"

"Here you go," the old man who was carrying the bags of chestnuts said as Shade exchanged him money for a bag. "You two have a nice date."

"We're only friends..."

"Let me be the one to tell you son that you're not that convincing. Enjoy your date, young people." Ah, don't you just love old people who enjoy messing with the younger generation? You don't? Well, you're too young to understand. Wait, that's not the point, back to the story!

**Shade what was that man talking about? **

"Nothing you need to know! Look the chestnuts are really warm. Chestnuts!" Then Shade realized that he was being an idiot.

* * *

**Shade: What kind of person are you describing me as?! **

**Moon:Shade, you interrupted the story! Bad! (Hits Shade on the head) Please ignore Shade and continue reading. **

**Shade: Stop-!**

**Moon: And back to the show.**

* * *

Even though Shade felt like an idiot, Fine was softly giggling at his antics. He smiled back at her and handed her the warm bag. Fine popped on in her mouth and chewed slowly with her eyes closed. "Is it good?" Fine nodded happily. Then she wrote something.

**Before, my parents and I would go out and buy chestnuts for Christmas and roast them at home. When Christmas came, we ate them together with hot coco. We even used them for a Buche de Noel once.**

"That sounds like fun." Shade noticed Fine's expression. She looked sad. That's because she knows, those warm and peaceful times aren't coming back. "Hey Fine, when Christmas comes, let's made a Buche de Noel with everyone."

**Really?**

"Yeah, we can have a Christmas party and do fun games with everyone. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Fine nodded and held up her pinky. "You want me to pinky swear?" Fine nodded again. "Then a pinky swear," Shade said as he wrapped his pinky around Fine's. "I promise that we'll spend Christmas together with everyone."

Those words should have made Fine happy, and they did. But now Fine has to keep her secret even more guarded, so she can stay close to them. You're all probably wondering what kind of secret Fine is keeping. I'm not telling you. But if it were to be described it's something that can change everything. Many of you have an idea about what it is, yes?

Putting that aside, the blue sky became darker into night. Shade and Fine had went to candy stores and they were just looking through shops for interesting things. Fine and Shade were equally happy, because they got to spend the day with someone important to them. If only she didn't appear, it would have been an even happier day.

The girl with white blonde hair was there. She was on the end of her nerves, especially since the principal threatened to have her expelled. Honestly you would expect her to blow at the sight of this. But she was still the daughter of a rich family. "Shade-san, what are you doing here with someone like her?"

"Mashiro, I'm sorry, but can you please not try to pick a fight with Fine?"

"What on earth are you talking about? True, I don't enjoy this girl's presence, but I would never hurt her," Emily said, her smiling becoming harder to keep with each passing second.

"Some videos wouldn't agree with that," Shade said with Fine shaking in fear. "Please don't. If you hate her because of me, then I'm sorry-"

"Don't tell me that! Don't tell me that you can't go out with me because you love someone else." Emily's expression is different, it's fearing something. This girl is human too, she is someone who wants to be accepted and loved. There's nothing wrong with that. Shade didn't know what to do in this situation, so Fine hugged Emily. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

Fine backed away and quickly started writing. **I'm sorry that I took him away from you. I'm sorry. But Shade has his own feelings and opinions. You can't keep doing things like this. To love someone, you shouldn't try to keep them away from people. **

"Who are you to preach to me? I'm-" Emily stopped when she saw Fine bowing to her. "W- What are you doing?"

**Apologizing. **

"Why? You hate me don't you? You wish I never existed. I did horrible things to you, and you're apologizing to me," Emily said in a shocked voice. "If anything, wouldn't you be the one demanding an apology from _me_?"

Fine shook her head and held up her notebook. **I don't hate you. Because you are like me, wanting to be loved by someone. Everyone exists for a reason, and you exist to find someone special to you. I hope that you find them, so that your love can be returned and find your happiness. ^_^**

Wishing for the happiness of someone who brought you pain. Emily is amazed that Fine is able to say that or write that. For the first time, Emily looked at Fine for who she is."I... I'm sorry. Shade-san I really do love you. I think of you as my first crush..." Emily's eyes glanced to Fine. "But I'm not the one that you love... so I'm sorry for everything up until now. Excuse me."

"Wow, you handled that so smoothly Fine."

**It's because you don't know the right words to say. **

"What's that suppose to mean?" Fine ignored his question then starting running. Shade chased after her. Shade, being a fast runner caught up. Fine was smiling as she bowed to apologize for her rude comments. "You're a handful you know that?" He said knocking Fine on the head a little as punishment. Fine clasped her hands together to say that she was sorry. "Come on, let's go home before my dad thinks that we did something weird."

They walked back happily. Shade opened the door and said, "We're home." After not hearing a reply, Fine and Shade walked into the living room to see Rein and her parents, Night and Milky, and a woman with red eyes and blue hair. "Dad? What's going on?"

The woman smiled bitterly as she stood up. "Fine, it's been a while since you've seen me sober hasn't it?" Shade looked at Fine, after realizing who this person was.

"You're Fine's mom?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Moon: Hey everybody, some truth is going to be told in this chapter, so look forward to that. I hope that everyone can enjoy this chapter. Also, if you plan on reviewing, can you please let me know exactly what's good about my writing? So I can improve on what I'm bad at. Please and thank you.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"You're Fine's mom?" Shade asked, his voice even, surprisingly but the shock in his voice was obvious.

Eli looked hesitant and gave Shade a bitter smile. "Technically, yes. Anyways, would you two mind sitting down? This conversation's going to take a while. Fine?" Eli stepped towards Fine, but Fine backed away. "Fine, please... there's something that I need to say." Fine shook her head. She didn't want to hear those words again. "Fine, I am sorry for everything, but you can't hide the truth forever. They need to know."

"Yes I can!" Everyone became shocked. After so long, they heard Fine's voice. "I can... I can!"

Eli stepped towards Fine, but Fine was too shocked to step away. "Fine, I'm sorry. Just please sit down. You don't have to say anything or explain anything, you just have to listen." Fine shook her head again. Eli took Fine's hands. "Fine, we can't do this anymore. This is what Liche wanted."

At the mention of Eli's deceased husband, Fine obediently followed Eli to the couch. Elsa was the first to speak. "So Eli, why haven't you been telling us anything? All of a sudden, you stopped drinking and you said that you needed to come here. What's going on?"

"Elsa, Truth, Night-san. I'm so sorry for everything. Especially you, Night-san. I didn't mean to have you involved with this. It's just that when Liche... died, I couldn't think straight and I went crazy."

"That part is understandable, but why did you hurt Fine?" Rein asked. "You almost killed her with a knife!"

"That could be because of the alcohol and stress," Night said. "It's very common for that to happen after you had lost someone important like that."

"That's about right. When I was out at work, I was completely fine because I could stop thinking about it by burying myself in work. But then at home, everything just reminded me of him and I went overboard with all the drinking. I didn't think that it would go until the point where I would use a knife on Fine. It was the alcohol acting out not me, I swear."

"Eli, if that was it, then why did you have all of us come here," Truth asked. "Isn't there something else that you wanted to say?"

"Now thinking about it, I would like to ask you, Eli-san," Night said. "When I came to examine you, you seemed... how do I put this? You said that no matter what the truth was, you would come and get Fine back. Exactly what did you mean by that?"

Eli looked hesitant. "You're both right. I have something to say that is the complete truth." Eli glanced at Fine, her eyes saying that she was sorry. Fine clenched her hands into fists. Shade and Rein wondered why. "You see, Liche died because of some disease that I can't remember. And for the last few weeks of his life, he was admitted to the hospital. The hour before he died, he told me something." Eli had started crying and her voice was wavering. "He told me that..."

"What is it?" Elsa asked because Eli's tears were blocking what she was saying.

"He told me that... Fine wasn't our child." Fine became completely white down to her fingertips. That was the only thing that she didn't want ot hear. She could take the pain of being hated but she didn't want to hear that she wasn't her mother's child. She didn't want to know that she's been suffering for years without any meaning. She wanted Eli to say that it was the alcohol that caused her to say that.

"Aunt Eli, what are you saying? How can you say that? Fine has been-" Rein was interrupted by Fine standing up. "F-Fine." Fine ran to her room and shut the door. "Aunt Eli, why did you have to say that? Fine has been working so hard just to make you happy, how could you say that?"

"Fine deserves to know her real parents. I may be the one who raised her, but I'm not her biologically mother, " Eli explained. "But I treated Fine like she was my own daughter, not including the last few years. I loved her like she was my own daughter too."

"Eli are you sure that Fine isn't your daughter? I mean, Liche might have not been in the right mind either," Elsa said to her sister.

"Fine is not my daughter, I got a DNA test a couple of days after Liche's burial. I am not Fine's mother and she is not my daughter. You know, the more I drank to forget that Liche died and to forget the truth about Fine, the more I remembered something else. Then I wanted to forget about that and so I drank even more. I'm so stupid."

"Why did you tell her this now?" Shade was upset and angry. He wanted to go and comfort Fine, but he had something that he wanted to say first. "Why didn't you wait longer for her to be able to accept the truth? You could have continued to believe that you were her mother, but you thought that she could handle the truth right now. She still wanted to believe that her mother would come back to her, saying that she loved her, but now..."

"Shade-san. Please don't think that I'm doing this just because I want to get rid of Fine. I love her and kept believing that she was my own daughter. But I messed up and almost killed her. Even if I did ignore it, she wouldn't forget any of that trauma and she would end up hurt the most in the end."

"Still... it's too unfair towards Fine. She wanted to make you happy and you repaid her like this."

"She can't forget those scars that I gave her, her pain will be because of me. I can't make her happy anymore-"

"You're wrong!" Rein was standing up and only anger was visible on her face. "Fine would be happy if you would try to fix things. She would be happy if you treated her like she was your daughter. She would be happy with that, even if there was pain!"

"I'm sorry Rein. But she would be a thousand, no. A million times happier with you or Shade-san compared to me. I only want what's best for Fine and that's to stay here with you and Shade-san where she's happy." These words, not only hurt Rein and Shade, but they hurt Eli too. Eli wanted to stay with Fine. She wanted to call Fine her daughter and for them to move on together, but it's too late.

"Are you just going to give up?"

"Rein, sit down. This is Eli's decision not yours," Truth said.

"Rein. I didn't give up, I already lost." Even if Eli were to try and regain her position as Fine's mother, it would be a wasted effort. She, nor Fine can't forget any of those scars that had been craved into their hearts. It's too much pain and there would be too much hesitation. True, they could regain that relationship, but they could also become even more broken. Eli didn't want to take that chance, because she believes that she had given Fine enough pain already. It's too risky to gamble this chance.

Shade didn't want to listen to it anymore. He felt like he had to go and support Fine. Rein just followed him, not wanting to look at her aunt any longer. "I'll go get them."

"Night, just leave them. Fine probably needs them the most right now," Elsa said. "Eli, how exactly did you get Fine?"

Eli sighed and her head drooped down. "I remember that night. It was something that alcohol made me realize. It was the same day that I found out that I discovered I couldn't have a child. I was young back then, so I was being an idiot and got drunk. The next thing I know, I had a child."

"Didn't Liche tell you what happened?"

"He told me that there was a kidnapper holding a baby girl with red hair. I apparently fought him while I was drunk and kind of assumed that Fine was my child. But if I remember correctly, she already had the name Fine."

"How do you know that?" Truth asked. At that time, a flicker of hope was lit inside Truth and Elsa. Their hearts pounded as Eli answered.

"Liche said that she already had a hospital bracelet that said Fine. It looked like she was just born," Eli explained. Elsa and Truth looked at her in shock. A long time ago, they lost a daughter with red hair on the day that she was born. They searched and searched. Years had passed, but they were never able to find her, and never spoke of her again. "Elsa, Truth. The doctor did tell me that it was possible that I was related to Fine."

"Truth, then could Fine be_ that Fine?_" Elsa's voice was filled with anxiety and curiosity.

"We would need to get a test, but it's possible."

"I wouldn't do that so soon," Night said. "Fine is too hurt right now. In her mental state, she wouldn't accept anything as truth right now. Right now, let's just leave her alone for a while. Or else she break down mentally and eventually physically."

Right now, Fine was locked up in her couldn't deal with this anymore. When Shade knocked, she felt afraid. She didn't want to deal with what would happen if Shade and Rein despise her because she could not be who she is. Of course she assumed the worst possible things to happen, with her feelings in whack like this, it's only natural. In order to not hear the words that she's been fearing, she felt like she needed to run and go do what everyone wanted her to do.

"Rein, why do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Emergencies like this," Rein said, opening the door to see nothing. "Fine? Where is she?" Rein's eyes widened when she saw the window open. "Shade..."

"We need to go after her."


	19. Chapter 19

**Moon: Today this story ends, and it's going to be a little while before I put up my next one, so please bear with me. I hope that all readers can learn and enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your support for this.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Moon was walking around out of complete boredom hoping that something interesting would appear and something did appear. A red haired girl was running. Moon recognized the girl. "Fine!" The girl didn't hear her. Moon could tell that something was wrong, because Fine was crying. She called someone.

A familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Shade, did something happen? I just saw Fine and it looked like she was crying. What did you do?"

"Where is she?! Run after her- Something could happen to her!" Moon didn't reply and just ran over to Shade's house and kicked the door open. Shade was angry to see her there."What are you doing here?! Why didn't you go after Fine?!"

"Shade, you expect me to run after Fine, when I don't even know where she's going? I'm not going anywhere until someone explains to me what's going on! What happened?"

"We'll explain later, where was Fine going?" Rein said. "We need to find her before something happens!"

"She was running west, but I don't think she was heading for a train station," Moon explained in a hurry. "Now what's going on?!"

"Where would she be going?"

"Probably, the place where she felt most at home," Eli said walking in on their conversation. "In other words, the apartment that the three of us lived in. If she's not there, then check her school. She spent a lot of time there and with an unstable mind... anything could happen"

"That would only place she would go in a situation like this... I know where it is," Rein said. "But there's no way we'll get there before Fine does."

"I'll get someone to drive us," Moon said with her cellphone out. Soon the three were holding onto their dear lives because Principal Hikari was driving over the speed limit a lot. Never let her drive you anywhere, dear readers. During that time, Shade and Rein explained everything of what happened to Moon when they weren't throwing up.

Meanwhile Fine, with her fast speed had already made it to her old home. She used the key that was behind the nameplate and opened the door. Everything was still the same as she remembered. Even the smell was the same. Fine walked to her old room. Everything was so familiar. Then she saw the picture of her family and started crying again.

Why did this happen? It wasn't suppose to be true, everything was suppose to go back to was going to go home with the one who she knows as mom, and she would still be friends with everyone, everything that happened before would just be because of stress and emotional harm and alcohol. Everything was suppose to go back to the happy life that Fine knew, but it didn't. Not only does Fine not have a mother, she also doesn't have a family. Well that's what she believes.

Torn by so much. Words, actions, emotion. It's amazing that this child hadn't broken down to this point sooner especially with what had happened at school. Even with all the bullying, she stood and remained strong. That is because she had a single hope. That was that her kind mother would return to her and tell her that she was a good daughter. She kept letting herself hope and hope, but in the end that hope was what caused her the most pain. She thought that if she could just act as though everything was alright and wait, she would get her happiness.

Her patience has run out, she's too broken to accept what is reality, so once again, she wants to give up for good. But she still has hold of some of her brain. They will come soon. Rein knows where this place is. She needs to go to another place so everyone can be rid of her forever.

"Rein, what happens if Fine isn't there? What do we do then?" Moon asked after the three of them were finished throwing up out the window.

"She has to be there! There's no where else that she would go!"

"But your aunt admitted that Fine's currently unstable mentally and there's no doubt that her emotions are all haywire."

"Then she would be in a place where she could be free from everything," Hikari said. By the way, she finally slowed down after a cop that was her friend told her to. "A place where people wouldn't judge her and she could be happy."

"Um... a sweets shop?"

"You do know this isn't the time to be making jokes right," Shade asked glaring at Moon.

"I am being serious," she said returning the glare.

"Now is not the time to argue about this," Rein said. "Aunt Eli did say that she might be at her old school and if she's not there..."

"Then we'll just have to search this entire town," Shade said with determined eyes. Fine has become a precious and necessary existence to all the of them, they have grown from meeting her, so they will do anything to make sure she's here. They have to.

"Aunt Hikari, drive us to Fine's school or to her house, whichever one is closer. As fast as possible, we don't have any time to waste."

"Then make sure you're wearing a seat belt. We're going to Toudou Academy." Then the car amazingly survived and so did the people in the car.

Fine was just standing on the rooftop of her school. (Very cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else more suitable) This was the place where she was able to endure everything under a mask of strength. Everyday for all those years she was at this place with that fake smile on her face, but once in a while her smile became real from fun events. But people still whispered behind her back about how strange she was. How empty she appeared.

And now, she stands here with one intention. To say goodbye to everything. She wants to give up completely. There wasn't any reason for her existence anymore. She didn't have to try to be that obedient little girl. Fine walked and climbed over the short fence. She looked down to the ground. On the side of the building, there were blocks of wood that were normally used for construction. If the fall doesn't kill her, those blocks will. In a whisper, she said, "Goodbye, world."

But the door to the roof slammed open. Moon and Rein were taking in oxygen due to the fact that they had just run up 3 flights of stairs. Fine looked at them. She waved goodbye and put one foot out. "Wait Fine!" Fine looked at Rein. "Please don't. Don't end your life when there's so much ahead. Please just come-"

"Don't tell me that! I'm just doing what everyone wants! Everyone wants me dead! They think I'm a nuisance who can't do anything!"

"But we don't want that! Shade, Moon, and me want you here! Fine, just come over here and we can-"

"I'm not your family Rein!" Rein flinched back. "I don't have a family," Fine said, her lip quivering. Tears blocked Fine's vision. "I don't have a reason here! Just go back and let me die in peace! No one wants me here." These are the words that Fine believes in, not because they're true, but it's because it's what her heart thinks. It what her scars that she's received are.

"Fine, you idiot." Fine looked up from her tears and looked at Moon. "You think that's true? How many times do I have to tell you?! WE'RE YOUR FAMILY! It doesn't matter if we're not blood related. You idiot! Do you think that you can just leave all us like this?"

"Moon, thank you for everything, but I can't..."

"Shade is your older brother," Moon started and she and Rein walked towards Fine. "Rein, Milky and I are your sisters. Isn't that enough for a family?" Fine just looked at her in shock.

"Fine, even if you're not related to me, we're still twins. Please, if you don't want to live for yourself, then live for me. Live for Shade, live for people who care about you! We all love you, so don't die," Rein shouted with tears streaming down her face. "Please don't give up... You gave me so much happiness, can't you remember those times when we were younger? We always played together, we always laughed together, we did everything together! If those times aren't precious to you like they are to me, then we'll make even more happier memories, with everyone!" Rein grabbed one of Fine's hands. "Please don't die!"

"You'll be happier without me!" Fine said. "You're happier with Bright! You're happier with all your friends, you don't need me to exist!" Even with this, Fine's broken heart was still corrupting her mind, making her believe in lies. She still can't believe in those words. "I'm sorry Rein."

Rein's eyes widened, Fine pushed her away and fell backwards. Moon couldn't grab her hand. Fine fell and fell. She closed her eyes remembering, and praying for them to all be happy. The only disappointment that was on her mind, was that Shade wasn't even there to say anything... at least that's what she thought. Her head and shoulders became bloody from hitting the large wooden blocks, but she didn't die, because someone caught her. Fine opened her eyes to see purple.

"Why ... are you here?"

"Saving you." Before Fine could say anything, she blacked out. The blood was dripping out fast. "Moon, Rein! Hurry up, we need to get Fine to the hospital, or she'll die at this rate!" Moon grabbed Rein's hand and jumped down from the roof.

The car managed to make it to the hospital in one piece. Fine was sent to the emergency room and the family came. Elsa was trying to calm down Moon, Rein, and Shade while Night and Truth were trying to convince a doctor to have a DNA test prepared. A few hours passed and the good news is that Fine survived and she was Elsa and Truth's missing daughter. Bad news, there always has to be some, she's still very mentally unstable.

Everyone decided, to let her regain some sanity until they tell her. A week had passed when she calmed down enough to listen. But two weeks passed from then, and no one knows what she's thinking now. Her wounds were almost completely gone, with little traces of scars. Every time someone came to visit, no matter who it was, she didn't speak and just lied in bed with her eyes dead. Then on the day that winter break started, Shade came to the hospital with a bouquet of sunflowers. "Excuse me, where is Taiyou Fine's room?"

"Room 6513. Here is your visitor's pass," the receptionist said.

Shade walked to Fine's room to see that she wasn't there. 'Now where would she go?' Then Shade saw her in the hospital yard. He hurried out to meet her. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold." Fine didn't say anything at continued to look at the gray sky. Shade sat down on the bench with them not saying noticed Shade and Shade held the bouquet out to her. She took it and fingered one of the large petals. "You'll be able to come back to school when the new semester starts right?" Fine nodded. "When you get out, you'll have a lot of catch up with. Moon and I will help you though since Rein's a little... yeah."

"Why did you save me that day? Letting someone like me live, is a terrible mistake."

"I want you to live, because I like it when you're by my side." Fine finally looked at Shade who was looking at her. "Fine, we all want you to stay here with us. I want you to stay here. I'm sorry that I was completely useless when I tried to protect you and help you smile. I love your smile. I just want to see you living and happy."

Fine didn't know what to say at that. During the time that she was with Shade, she didn't want him to see her scars and ugliness. She wanted to keep things the same with him the most. Finally, she said, "It's almost Christmas isn't it?" Shade nodded. "Are you going to keep that promise that you made to me? About everyone getting together, eating a Buche de Noel and playing fun games, are you going to keep your promise?"

"I'll keep it. I'll keep any promise that we make."

Fine smiled at him. It was the smile that he's been wanting to see from her for a long time that was just for him. "Thank you Shade." A week passed and Fine got discharged. A few days passed and it was Christmas. Everyone had come to the Hisakata household for the Christmas party. Fine, Rein, their parents, Moon and her family, even Eli came. It was a very fun party. When the Buche de Noel was cut, Fine gave everyone a big and beautiful smile and said, "Thank you for everything."

* * *

**Moon: So that's about it for the happy ending. Sorry if you were unsatisfied, but I think that all people who got abused in some form will eventually find their happiness. It's a childish thought, but I believe in it. Now, if you want to believe that this is the only ending, then don't read anymore and just believe in happy endings alone. But you know as well as I do, that's not true. I hope that you can at least read what's at the end.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV (Starting from when they found Fine)**

"Goodbye world. I won't bother you again," Fine said standing on the edge of the rooftop. She looked down. Three stories were a long way. She hopes that it's enough to kill her. If not, the glass and wooden blocks at the bottom of the building will. She put one foot out in front of her and took a deep breath.

Then the door slammed open and 3 people came rushing through. "Fine! Are you an idiot?!" Fine turned towards the voice. Shade had an angry expression on his face, but Fine kept her same expression. An expression with sad eyes that said I'm sorry. "What are you doing?"

"Bye bye," she said, waving. She was about to step backwards into a fall, but Rein ran and grabbed her hand through the metal fence. Fine looked at her. Not speaking a word, or trying to get out of her twin's tight grip, she just looked at Rein.

"Don't go Fine! Don't leave us!" Rein looked at Fine's eyes that had become lifeless while tears were streaming down from her own pleading ones. "Why would you even want to leave? Fine, we all love you no matter what!" Fine just remained soundless, but her eyes were pleading something. She wanted Rein to let her go. There just wasn't any reason for her anymore. "Do you really want to do this? There's so much more to life than this Fine."

Moon walked towards them and motioned Shade to follow her. "Look Fine, we might not be your 'blood related' family, but we are your family. All of us," she said surprisingly calm despite the situation. But in order to make the victim not feel any more agitated, one must stay calm and watch their words. "If someone hurts you, Shade will be there to beat them up. If you need help with stuff, Rein and I are here. If you want to have a big sister role, Milky is here for advice. If you need someone, we'll all be there. Okay?"

Fine just stared back at her. Finally, Shade spoke again. He took her other hand and said, "Fine, talk to us. We can be there for you. You don't have to do this. She's right. We are and always will be your family, just come back."

"And what?" Fine's voice shocked everyone. "I can't go back, I don't have anywhere to go back too. I'm useless and stupid, I'm a human filled with flaws who believed that things would be right in the end!" Tears were streaming down Fine's face. "If you cared for me, you would let me fall! Let me go! Let me go!" Fine began to struggle out of their tight grips.

"Why would we let you go when we love you?!"

"So what?! You're all happy without me! Rein has friends, parents, and someone who cares for her as much as she cares for them, Moon has one of the best families I've ever met, and Shade, you have smarts, family, and a future. I have nothing! The only thing that I want is something that I can't find!"

"You can find your family, we'll help you!"

"What if I can't find them?! You can say that because you already have real families! Even if you say that you love me now, you'll just throw me away in the end! I would rather die right now! Let me die! The sooner I die, the sooner you can forget about me!" Why do people think that they need to disappear to please someone? It's not right. Someone will become hurt in the end because of their actions and thoughts, but some people never seem to realize it. Not even when they're on the brink of death. "Let me fall!"

"Fine, what are you talking about?! We'll always love you!"

"Liars! Stop it!" Fine started to break away from their grips. She managed to break free, but when she did she fell backwards. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Moon, Rein, and Shade reached for her hands, but they could not reach her. Fine whispered something out as the tears were flowing from her eyes once again. Her head hit the blocks and her body fell like a thud against the glass and ground. Her eyes were closed. From her forehead there was stream of blood mixing in with her tears. From her back even more blood was flowing, staining the glass and her once pure white dress into a vivid wine red.

No one could survive something like that. That night, someone denied their existence, their right to live and now they can never get it back again.

"Fine!"

On that November day, a life was lost. On that cold day, many people cried. On that dark day, the truth was found, but the person who needed to hear the truth the most, was no longer there. She gave up, in the end. She suffered so much, but the person who dealt the final blow was herself. She had enough strength to endure the pain received from others, but she didn't have enough strength to survive this. That is probably because she didn't get enough love.

People are strong when they receive love, but if they don't receive enough love, they cannot have strength to survive. To have strength to live after suffering without enough love is difficult. That is why people often give up after many hits and pain. Why can no one save them? Why can no one notice the pain they're going through until it's too late?

The ones who were the most hurt, were those three children. They were so close to her and yet she died right in front of them. Each one blamed themselves for being incompetent. For not being there for her more. For not noticing any of the pain that she's been going through. But it's not their fault either. It's none their faults.

A week had passed and a funeral was planned for the girl. For Taiyou Fine. At that funeral, none of those children cried. They had already cried enough on the day of her death. When it was time for the burial, they all went to speak. Moon was the first. "Fine is someone that I admire. Her strength, her kindness, her purity, and her innocence were all very beautiful. She was like a flower in the midst of a battlefield. Not once giving up until the very end. You'll always be a sister to me Fine. I hope that your next life will be happier than this one. We'll all be together. Definitely."

Moon stepped down and Rein spoke. "Fine is my twin. I always felt close to her when we were younger, but I never realized that she is my sister. I never realized her pain despite being so close to her. Fine, if you can hear me, then I'm sorry." Rein laughed a little, but it was emotionless and dull. "If she was here she would yell at me for saying that, but I'm sorry Fine. I never once lied to you. I really love you and I loved all the memories that we've made together. I'll treasure each one until the day I die. Thank you for everything."

Then finally Shade spoke. "The reason why we're all here is to say goodbye to this girl. But I can't do that. Not until I say I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I didn't notice your pain, or your scars, or your tears. I'm sorry, Fine." He took a breath and hoped that he didn't cry. "Because of you, I was able to see how stupid and ignorant I am. I'm sorry. You would probably get annoyed with me saying that and hit my on the head or something, but I'm sorry." Moon hit him in the head giving him a look that said get on with it. "Anyways, Fine, I love you and your strength. I wish I could have done something for you. But at least, I hope that you can be happy, where ever you are."

A final goodbye was said. There were final looks of the girl with scars on her face and arms. She looked so peaceful. Final tears were shed, and finally there was enough strength for the adults to bury the coffin, and that dear readers is the end. May there be happiness in another time and place.

Her last words were, "_Be happy without me. I'm sorry."_

**_Glass is fragile, one strong hit and it'll shatter. Then putting back the pieces, is even more difficult. You cut yourself as you put the glass back together, and blood is dripping onto the glass. Some people say it's better to leave it broken, but they don't realize. The glass is just as fragile as you. It can break as easily as someone breaks down to something. I don't have the position nor the right to say this, because I don't know what it feels like, but I will say it._**

**_To be able to stand, strongly on both feet when being broken. To be able to smile, when on the inside you're breaking apart at the seams. To be able to speak when you've only heard words of abuse. If you've been beaten physically, verbally, emotionally, in any way, in a place where you have no true home, and no true place where you belong and yet, you still can stand, to be able to take that many hits and still not break... you are a diamond in the rust. Even if you are still living, with everything that's going on, every wound that you've ever had, you are a beautiful diamond trapped in the dirt. Don't give up no matter what, because there's always a future and there's always salvation. That doesn't mean you need to be religious. Just believe that there's hope._**

**_Never think that you were born just to be broken or so people had someone to step on. You were born because someone wanted you to live, never forget that. There is someone who wants you to be alive. There is still a future that you, yourself can change, so don't give up. Even in the darkest of nights, there is still hope. It's not over, unless you say it's over. Please believe me. _**


End file.
